


Sześć monet

by NicuCostam



Series: Sześć Monet [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, mam za dużo hc a za mało czasu na pisanie, w większości...
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam
Summary: Piąta Plaga się skończyła, ale to nie znaczy, że jej Bohaterka, jest w końcu wolna. Wciąż ma zobowiązania i brak chwili wytchnienia, jedynie tyle by napisać to przyjaciela. Falka Cousland musi dojść do porozumienia ze sobą w kwestii tego co chce a co musi. Uczucia wydają się wcale w tym nie pomagać.Fick epistolarny.





	1. List Falki

**Author's Note:**

> [Ugh. Tak po prostu.]
> 
> Wrzuciłam na Watta, a zapomniałam tutaj, niedopatrzenie...

_Przyjacielu!_

_Pędzę przed siebie, przez lasy i pola, ciesząc się, że znów jestem na szlaku. Zbyt długo bawiłam w Denerim, zbyt długo siedziałam w miejscu, nie robiąc nic, jedynie się martwiąc. Zbrzydły mi już dziękczynne obiady i wina, i miękkie łoża, i cała ta gwarność miasta. Lecz chciałam Ci podziękować, że zatrzymałeś mnie ten dodatkowy tydzień, bym odpoczęła, w końcu, porządnie. Te dni dużo zmieniły i, wierz mi, żałuję, że nie mogę zabrać cię w tę podróż._

_Inaczej jest na szlaku mając u boku tylko mabari, ale Zirrael i ja tworzymy zgrany duet. Znamy i rozumiemy się niemal bez słów i nie czuję potrzeby by rozmawiać z kimś innym. Na razie wystarczą mi te listy. Ponadto w ten sposób łatwiej poruszać się w lesie, gdy jesteśmy tylko dwie, kryjówki Szarych Strażników są za małe, by pomieści większą kampanię. Wskazówki Riordana są bardzo pomocne, choć jak sam przewidywałeś kryjówka to określenie na wyrost. Zwykle to występ skalny i hubka z krzesiwem ukryte pod kamieniem, stare ślady po ognisku pod wielkim i rozłożystym dębem, czasem antyczny szałas i zakurzona butelka wódki. Żadnego miejsca by zostać na dłużej. Myślę, że Strażnicy z natury są samotnikami._

_Jestem teraz w Crestwood. Dostałam miskę zupy, koc i miejsce przy ogniu, tylko dlatego, że odważyłam się przyznać, że jestem Strażniczką. Nie mogę się odzwyczaić od ukrywania się i wiem też, że wciąż, w pewnych miejscach, wierzą w nagrodę za naszą głowę. Ironiczne, czyż nie? Ale tutaj, w Crestwood dla Bohaterki Fereldenu zdjęliby nawet ostatnią koszulę z pleców. To dobrzy ludzie, obiecali nawet, że dostarczą ten list, tylko biedni i nadal zlęknieni. Dobrze pamiętam jak jeszcze latem sama wysyłałam tu uchodźców. Wielu z nich dotarło, uciekło przed podmiotami, podobno nawet radzili sobie z plagą. Jednak potem pomioty zniszczyły tamę i wody jeziora zalały dolinę w której znajdowała się wioska. Ocalały farmy i parę domów na wzgórzach, ci co przeżyli, niewielu, dają mi teraz swoje koce i ciepłe miejsce, choć przecież jest środek zimy, i twierdzą, że ich uratowałam. Wiem, że nie mogliśmy być wszędzie, że jest wiele takich miejsc jak Crestwood i Lothering, ale i tak żałuję. Bo nie mają nic ponad jeziorem pełnym wydętych trupów i ciągłym, lodowatym deszczem, a cieszą się ze zwycięstwa w odległym Denerim._

_Jeszcze przed świtem zamierzam znów wejść w las i nie opuszczać go aż nie zobaczę murów Redcliff. Nie ma powodu bym odwiedzała inne wioski, wiem co w nich zobaczę i usłyszę, i wiem też w którą stronę kieruje się Morrigan. Poznałam ją przez ostatni rok wystarczająco by wiedzieć gdzie jej szukać i, że będzie mnie potrzebować, bo wiem, że będzie. A poza tym potrzebuję od niej odpowiedzi, a im szybciej je otrzymam tym lepiej. Ma nade mną przewagę czasu, ale jest zima, będzie zmuszona zwolnić marsz i, mimo wszystko, nie zna Fereldenu tak dobrze jak ja. Podejrzewam, że spotkam się z nią dopiero w Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu, choć postaram się przyśpieszyć, by miało to miejsce jeszcze na podejściu._

_Dziękuję Ci za wszystko, za twój czas, uwagę i poświęcenie. Za Twoją przyjaźń, pewnie się powtarzam, ale pomogło mi to w najcięższej próbie. Napisz do Redcliff, by twój list czekał na mnie, gdy tam przybędę._

_W pokoju - czuwanie,_

_Falka_


	2. List Falki II

_Loghain,_

_Twój list jak i wieści z Denerim pocieszyły mnie. Wiedziałam, że nastąpi czas, gdy zupełnie pogodzisz się z Anorą i cieszy mnie, że nastąpiło to tak szybko, nawet jeśli jak piszesz mogło to być wynikiem mojego wyjazdu. Nie chcę być powodem niezgody między wami. Nie po tym wszystkim. Anora jest mądra i dzielna, darzę ją zasłużonym szacunkiem, i jeśli tak ma być, to będzie mój ostatni list do ciebie. Lecz pozwól, że będzie nieco dłuższy od poprzedniego._

_Wracając do spraw Denerim chcę Ci napisać jak bardzo cieszę się czytając twój opis nowego Obcowiska. Los elfów z wielu powodów jest mi bliski. Niektóre z pewnością pamiętasz, te które omawialiśmy przy obozowych ogniskach. A ja pamiętam twoje wspomnienia o Nocnych Elfach. I uwagi o oczach. Wiem, że Ty tak tego nie odczuwasz, ale ja, mimo wychowania się na zamku Wysokoże, cierpiałam widząc stan w jakim Obcowisko znajdowało się w czasie Plagi. Nigdy nie porzuciłam bycia Couslandem i tej części siebie, tak jak nie porzucę nigdy bycia Szarą Strażniczką. Dlatego cieszą mnie zmiany, i Anory oraz twój udział w nich._

_Wybierając leśne szlaki chciałam ominąć główny trakt, wszystko co można ujrzeć na drodze i te okoliczne wioski, ruiny i zgliszcza. Chciałam jak najbardziej obejść Lothering. Już po opuszczeniu Crestwood miałam nadzieję, że nie spotkam nikogo więcej. Jak bardzo się myliłam._

_Lasy, nawet teraz, zimą, wciąż są pełne uchodźców. Małych grupek, ludzi przygotowanych na trudne warunki. Zwykle tylko słyszeliśmy się nawzajem w lesie, obchodząc się w odległości kilkudziesięciu stóp, nie wiedząc się, ostrożnie. Czasami jakiś mniej uzdolniony kłusownik wprost wpadał na moją ścieżkę goniąc za zwierzyną. Czasami podchodzili blisko mojego ogniska chcą porozmawiać i może pohandlować. Zawsze mówiłam im, że pomiot został pokonany i wiosną będzie można znów bezpiecznie pracować na polach. Jednak myślę, że to nie byli rolnicy, zwykle mężczyźni, mniej kobiet, nawet nieźle uzbrojeni. Ale nawet bandyci mają prawo obawiać się pomiotu, prawda?_

_A potem, głęboko w lesie, gdzie już nie dochodziły żadne zwierzęce ścieżki, znalazłam Jowana. Szłam jego śladem, bo sądziłam, że tropię chorego niedźwiedzia, splugawionego bądź nie. W Redcliff, gdy ostatni raz go widziałam kazałam mu uciekać, biec, nie oglądać się i nigdy nie wracać. I dobrze się ukrył, między drzewami, na śniegu. Miał wiele ran i cierpiał z powodu plagi. I rozpoznał mnie i błagał o wybaczenie, a ja, litościwa jak zawsze, nie mogłam mu odmówić tej łaski. Chciał bym wysłuchała jego ostatnich słów, jak z żalem opowiada o swoim życiu w Kręgu i ucieczce stamtąd, i jak zaprzyjaźnił się z Connorem. Mówił, że pomagał uchodźcom na Zaziemiu, jesienią zdał sobie sprawę z zakażenia, pomagał sobie magią krwi, zarzekał się, że swojej własnej. I tak długo przeżył. Potem odmówiłam za niego modlitwę, zakopałam go głęboko w śniegu i oznaczyłam miejsce. Teraz gleba jest za twarda, ale gdy odejdą mrozy… Zgodzisz się, że nawet tacy ludzie powinni znaleźć spokój u Stwórcy?_

_Mam wiele wątpliwości, a ty nie byłeś przy mnie w czasie tej podróży, nie widziałeś tego wszystkiego i choć chciałabym to opowiedzieć, porozmawiać, to ciężko znaleźć mi słowa mogące opisać to wszystko. To znaczy, ciężkie wybory i okropny los wszystkich istot. Nie chcę nigdy wracać do Kincholt, bo widziałam skutki magii krwi, ale widziałam tam też dowody na nieszczęście magów. To co spotkało Jowana jest straszne, tak jak i jego czyny._

_Gdy w końcu dotarłam do Redcliffe z posterunku wyszedł mi naprzeciw komendant miejscowej straży i oznajmił, że nie wejdę do zamku i świątyni w wiosce, noc spędzę w karczmie, a z rankiem odejdę. Wiedziałam co sądzi o mnie alr, ale nie spodziewałam się aż tak otwartej wrogości. Eamon chciał się bawić w politykę i sądził, że nie zdaję sobie z tego sprawy, że może mnie wykorzystać. Szara Straż miała być neutralną siłą walczącą z pomiotem. Nie może. Wiesz o tym równie dobrze jak ja, nigdy nie można być neutralny. Można jedynie zachowywać pozory bohaterów bez skazy, ale gdy ludzie słyszą hasło ‘neutralność’ sądzą, że mogą obarczyć cię swoimi problemami lub zasłonić się tobą wskazując na ‘większe dobro’. To samo było w Orzammarze…_

_Eamon przegrał. I jest zły jak osa. Z powodu śmierci syna, wstąpienia Anory na tron, ucieczki Alistaira._

_W karczmie spotkał się ze mną Teagan, to on przekazał mi twój list, przyszedł z butelką wina z czarnego bzu. Myślę, że otworzył list i go przeczytał, a później znów zalakował, nie dał mi nawet chwili by przyjrzeć się pieczęci tylko rozerwał ją za mnie. I nie pozwolił też bym go od razu przeczytała, poprowadził mnie do osobnej sali, mówiąc, że już od tygodnia wyczekiwał mojego przybycia. Że to wielka szkoda, że nie może zabrać mnie na zamek, a tu przynajmniej w samotności zjemy i wypijemy. Aż przypomniało mi się jak jeszcze przed rokiem ojciec rozważał za kogo mnie wydać. Oczywiście powtarzał, że do niczego by mnie nie przymuszał, że liczy się moje szczęście, ale i tak rozesłał parę miniaturek. Nie jestem pewna, ale chyba jednym z tych kandydatów był też Teagan. A może to było tylko wino, albo moje lekkie uprzedzenie do Guerrinów, bo wieczór zakończył się dosyć niezręcznie, gdy przypomniałam mu, że ja nie mogę wcale posiadać ziemi._

_Może źle go oceniam, ale mam wrażenie, że w Redcliffe i tak już nic dobrego mnie nie spotka. Cieszę się, że okoliczności zmuszają mnie do szybkiego wyjazdu z tego smutnego miejsca._

_Teraz muszę kierować się prosto na góry, na wioskę Azyl. Wciąż pada śnieg, ale mam nadzieję dotrzeć tam w drugim tygodniu lutego. Gdy byliśmy tu poprzednio odkryłam ścieżkę prowadzącą dalej przez góry na zachód. Przeszliśmy nią parę mil, ale musieliśmy zawrócić, to nie był kierunek naszej podróży. Oznaczyliśmy ją i myślę, że teraz Morrigan będzie jej szukać. Może też po prostu ukryć się w wiosce, tylko my wiemy gdzie ona jest, będzie opuszczona, może znajdzie się w niej trochę zapasów. Plaga raczej nie dotarła tak wysoko w góry. Martwię się o nią, to będzie już miesiąc. Teraz jeszcze może wędrować i uciekać, ale ani zimą, ani wiosną nie przejdzie przez nieodkryty szlak do Orlais, i choć latem mogłoby się jej udać będzie na to już za późno. Jest sprytna i potrafi sobie poradzić w trudnych warunkach, ale to… Loghain, ona jest w ciąży, potrzebuje pomocy. A ja czuję się odpowiedzialna, czuję że muszę ją odnaleźć. Tak naprawdę nie dlatego, że mam jakieś pytania, nie. Morrigan jest moją przyjaciółką i zamierzam ją chronić._

_Nie wiem gdzie osiądziemy na ten czas, wolałabym nie zostawać w Azylu, tylko zejść na niziny, może ukryć się gdzieś w Zaziemiu. Razem będzie nam łatwiej._

_Jeśli zechcesz ponownie, być może po raz ostatni, do mnie napisać do wybiorę się specjalnie do Redcliffe. W kwietniu._

_Twoja, Falka_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaczynam się zastanawiać czy kursywa nie utrudnia nieco czytania, to w końcu więcej niż parę linijek. idk, jakby coś mogę zedytować.


	3. List Falki III

_ Loghain, _

_ Z jakiegoś powodu w Redcliffe czekało na mnie wiele pism i listów, ale jedynie dwa które ty wysłałeś się dla mnie liczyły. Dziękuję. _

_ To o czym piszesz w pierwszym… Cieszę się, że jesteś osobą z którą mogę dzielić się swoimi przemyśleniami nawet listownie. W obozie, przy blasku ognia ludzie mają zwykle inną perspektywę, potem w domowym zaciszu już nie potrafią być tak otwarci na pewne tematy. Miałam właśnie nadzieję, że nasza korespondencja będzie równie żywa i barwna jak gdybyśmy siedzieli naprzeciw siebie w Denerim. _

_ I mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi, że tak pochopnie oceniłam zachowanie Anory. Sądziłam, że ją znam, jednak okazuje się, że się myliłam. Chyba przerzuciłam na nią swoje własne zachowanie, to co zrobiłam bym będąc na jej miejscu. Wiem, że to zakrawa na hipokryzję, ale kochałam swojego ojca i jako córka chroniłabym go przed “zgubnym wpływem małolaty”. _

_ Cieszę się, że tak się z Anorą różnimy. To właśnie dlatego ja wędruję z mabari po lasach, a ona włada państwem. _

_ Z kolei twój drugi list sprawił, że chciałam jak najszybciej sięgnąć po pióro. I już byłam gotowa pisać, lecz zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie wiem tak naprawdę co mam napisać. Zadajesz w nim takie pytania, że choć stawiasz hipotetyczne odpowiedzi, muszę się sama nad tym zastanowić. Oboje wiemy, że ta sytuacja nie jest komfortowa, że to coś zupełnie nowego i nam obojgu nieznanego. I z jednej strony, tak, wszystko we mnie krzyczy, że chcę tego spróbować, a z drugiej… Wciąż mam w głowie słowa Alistaira. _

_ Nie zamierzam żałować żadnej z decyzji podjętych podczas Zjazdu Możnych. Uważam, że zrobiłam wszystko co mogłam, że tak jest najlepiej. Nie starałam się wybierać mniejszego zła ani nikogo zadowolić. I teraz przez to, że zostałam zmuszona do wzięcia na siebie takiej odpowiedzialności część tych decyzji mści się na mnie. Jednak nic z tego bym nie zmieniła. _

_ Nie powinnam, ale nie potrafię nie czuć się winną ucieczki Alistaira. _

_ Może naprawdę coś między nami było, może to było tylko przywiązanie wynikłe z tego, że tuż po śmierci Duncana byliśmy zdani tylko na siebie. Nie wiem. I prawdę mówiąc nie chcę już wcale o tym myśleć, chcę to zostawić za sobą. Staram się. _

_ To jedna z rzeczy które mnie hamują. Teraz był jeszcze mój obowiązek wobec Morrigan…  _

_ Wiem Loghain, że służba w Szarej Straży nie jest sposobem w jaki chciałeś spędzić resztę życia. Naprawdę wiem o tym i rozumiem. Jednocześnie jednak nie potrafię wyjść z podziwu w jaki sposób przyjąłeś ten obowiązek. Masz w sobie niezwykłą siłę. Mi zajęło to miesiące, nie tylko oswojenie się z myślą, ale przyznanie, powiedzenie na głos, że jestem kimś więcej niż Falką. Czułam się tym osaczona, jednak teraz jestem już w pełni gotowa na bycie Szarym Strażnikiem. A ty? _

_ Pytam, bo nasze życie byłoby o wiele bardziej skomplikowane niż byśmy tego chcieli. Nie wiem jakie będzie, ale raczej brak w nim stabilizacji i spokoju. _

_ Myślę, że ten temat wymaga rozmowy, prawdziwej nie listownej. I chyba wiem gdzie i kiedy mogłoby się to wydarzyć. _

_ Inne listy które zostały do mnie wysłane do Redcliff to była między koperta z insygniami Weisshaupt. Bractwo postanowiło uczynić mnie Komendantem Szarych w Fereldenie. Mam w ciągu tygodnia wstawić się w Twierdzy Czuwania w Amarancie. _

_ Myślę, że jest w tym niezwykła ironia, że akurat te ziemie, należące przecież jeszcze do niedawna do Howe’ów, zostały przekazane bractwu. _

_ Planuję objąć to stanowisko i mam nadzieję, że pojawisz się tam, choć na chwilę, byśmy mogli znów się spotkać i pić porzeczkowe wino przy kominku. _

_ Nawet teraz będę musiała wyruszyć o świcie by zdążyć na czas przejść przez Bannorn. Chyba, że Teagan użyczy mi konia, co byłoby raczej nierozsądną prośbą. _

_ W Redcliffe wraz z wiosną ociepliły się stosunki i tym razem została zaproszona na zamek. Arl i arlesa powitali mnie, wskazali miejsce przy stole i nie odezwali się słowem przez cały wieczór. Prowadziłam nieco wymuszoną konwersację z Teaganem, który po kolacji chciał zaprosić mnie na lampkę wina i przyznał się, że faktycznie posiada moją miniaturkę. Zaskakuje mnie jego wytrwałość. Jednak tym razem raczej nie czytał mojej korespondencji. Być może uznał, że to za dużo pieczęci do podrabiania. _

_ Natomiast sam cel mojej wyprawy… _

_ Gdy dotarłam do Azylu był, tak jak zresztą podejrzewałam, zupełnie opuszczony. Morrigan tam była, ledwie tydzień przede mną. Musiała mieć jakieś problemy na szlaku, albo jednak postanowiła wkroczyć do Głuszy? Mieszkała przez parę nocy w jednej z chat, może jednak czekała aż się pojawię, a ja się spóźniłam? Nie wiem. Zostawiła mi jedynie list. Nie mogę przytoczyć jego zawartości, dość, że przekonała mnie w nim, że nie powinnam przekraczać gór i szukać jej. Dała mi do zrozumienia, że poradzi sobie sama, że odnajdzie mnie, gdy będę jej potrzebna. Pozostały te wszystkie pytania, ale ufam jej i wierzę, że pewnego dnia i na nie odpowie. _

_ Możesz myśleć, że to wszystko było na darmo, lecz nie znasz Morrigan tak dobrze jak ja, by móc ocenić moje starania. _

_ Sam Azyl, zimą gdy śnieg zalega 3-metrowymi zaspami wydaje się w końcu spokojny. Jakby ta zima była czymś na co to miejsce czekało od lat. Na oczyszczenie. Wstąpiłam do świątyni i modliłam się. Nigdy nie uważałam się za bardzo religijną, wierzyłam w Andrastę i Stwórcę jak każdy inny w Fereldenie. Jednak tu, to miejsce ma specjalną moc. W samotności spędziłam godziny, a kolejne wiersze Pieśni Światła, kiedyś wyuczone w dzieciństwie, same spływały mi na język. _

_ Mam wrażenie, że teraz jestem wystarczająco silna by znów zmierzyć się z pomiotami. Ba, może nawet jeszcze jednym Arcydemonem? _

_ Przyjedź do mnie, do Twierdzy Czuwania. Będę czekała. _

_ Twoja, _

_ Falka _


	4. Spotkanie - Loghain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tej pory podawałam polskie nazwy miesięcy, bo tak łatwiej ogarnąć warunki pogodowe, nie? Ale potem przypomniałam sobie, że Thedas jest na południowej półkuli, więc jestem lekko skonfundowana. A potem otworzyłam swoją chronologię do tego ficka i zobaczyłam, że zaplanowałam ognie w Amarancie i spotkanie z Matką na koniec 'maja'. Tylko, że w tym samym pliku mam jeszcze wielką notatkę 'świat nie ma sensu, awakening zaczyna się na początku czerwca!!!' Bo z jakiegoś powodu chronologia nie działa i DAA i pierwszy akt DA2 dzieją się w tym samym czasie. W Thedas nie można teleportować się za pomocą magii, ale najwidoczniej jeśli jest się Andersem to można uprawiać bilokację.  
> Anyway, oznacza to tylko tyle, że muszę rozpisać sobie nową chronologię, a potem zedytuję rozdziały i zamiast polskich nazw miesięcy pojawią się takie potworki jak idk 'chmurogonowe bukiety ślubne'. Bo są chwile, gdy mówię 'FYou canon!', ale to nie jest jedna z nich.  
> Also, rozdział nieepistolarny, bo to też musiało kiedyś nastąpić, więc jest teraz.

 

Zmęczona, nie po prostu wyczerpana, wkroczyła do głównej sali, pustej o tak później, nocnej porze, tam gdzie zawsze pali się ogień, a ławy są na tyle szerokie, by nie tylko na nich usiąść, ale też zasnąć. Poza tym to było bliżej niż komnata, zdecydowanie. I już szedł w jej stronę komendant garnizonu, coś tam szeptał sobie pod nosem jak miał w zwyczaju. Próbował zwrócić jej uwagę, ale daremnie, czy nie widział jak ciężko jej stawiać kroki? Machnęła tylko na niego dłonią i gdzieś w kierunku dziedzińca.

\- Ładunek. - Warknęła nawet nie patrząc w jego kierunku, a on czmychnął za wielkie drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz.

Mieszkańcy Twierdzy już docierali się z nową Komendant. Tak naprawdę po raz pierwszy dowodziła ludźmi i to, wraz z całą masą dziwnych rzeczy, które miały miejsce w Amarancie, niezmiernie ją stresowało i irytowało. Spodziewała się raczej spokojnego pobytu na wsi, nie zorganizowanego ataku mrocznych pomiotów.

Falka opadła na ławę i zdjęła w końcu hełm, uwalniając tym samym włosy. Od razu też się wzdrygnęła gdy brudne od zwykłego potu, ale też plugastwa, pasma opadły jej na kark. Ostatnio tak brudne włosy miała pod bitwie o Denerim, a wcześniej na Głębokich Ścieżkach. To, że od czterech dni nie ma czasu i sposobności by je porządnie umyć było złym znakiem. Jeśli tak zaczynała się jej komendatura, to dalej pewnie będzie tylko gorzej.

Ile by dała teraz za kąpiel...

Położyła na podłodze, pod ławą, ten przeklęty hełm i zaraz obok swoje sztylety. A potem westchnęła ciężko, bo żeby w końcu się położyć musiała jeszcze zdjąć przynajmniej część zbroi. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi zaczęła coś działać przy zapięciach, ale zaschnięta krew pomiotów jeszcze bardziej wszystko utrudniało. Palce też wydawały się nie współpracować, zupełnie bezsilne.

Gdy jedne z wielu bocznych drzwi do sali otworzyły się i zamknęły, Falka już siarczyście klnęła, przypominając sobie wszystkie krasnoludzkie przekleństwa jakie do tej pory poznała. Nie przejęła się tym co może sobie pomyśleć ten nocny marek, wystarczyło na nią spojrzeć, musiała wyglądać jak ostatnie nieszczęście, albo coś co wypluł bryłkowiec.

Czując jak zmęczenie powoli przeradza się w furię spowodowaną tą całą beznadzieją zwróciła się do osoby, która właśnie przechodziła za jej plecami.

\- Możesz mi z tym pomóc, byłabym wdzięczna?

Nie miała nawet siły się obrócić i sprawdzić kto właściwie widzi ją w takim stanie. Po krokach, pewnych, nieco ciężkich, mogłaby zakładać, że któryś z wojowników z twierdzy, może strażnik. Zaraz też poczuła jak czyjeś dłonie odpinają po kolei klamry z tyłu, bez zawahania, chyba nie brzydził się plugastwa, a przynajmniej nie na tyle by mu to przeszkadzało w wykonywaniu czynności. I nagle prychnął urwanym śmiechem.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko będę cię rozbierał.

Od razu rozpoznała ten głos, jak mogłaby nie, pełen kpiących tonów i po tylu dniach rozłąki tak pokrzepiający. Odwróciła się, żeby zobaczyć jego uśmiech i błysk w oczach. Widziała też zmarszczki, blizny i zmęczenie, ale one zdawały się zupełnie nieistotne. Nie zmienił się przez te miesiące.

\- Loghain! Jeszcze ktoś cię usłyszy! - Udała urażenie, nie kryjąc rozbawienia. Na oddech Stwórcy, skąd nagle znajdowała energię na uśmiech?

\- To ty chciałaś rozbierać się w głównej sali. Kiepski dajesz przykład swoim podkomendnym. - Uniósł brew podchwycając ten żartobliwy ton rozmowy. I nie zdjął dłoni z jej pleców.

\- Nie mam siły, by jeszcze wspinać się do kwater.

\- I postanowiłaś spać tutaj?

\- Lepsze to niż zasnąć na schodach. - Kiwnęła głową powoli, sennie, na potwierdzenie swoich słów.

Nagle poczuła, że mężczyzna przenosi dłonie na jej talię i podnosi ją z siedziska. Na jej zaskoczoną minę odpowiedział tylko prychnięciem, oboje zaraz też odwrócili wzrok. Prawą rękę zarzuciła mu na ramiona, opierając się na nim, choć nie była aż tak słaba. I mimo, że wciąż miała na sobie kolczugę i niebieską opończę, napierśnik został porzucony na ławie, to czuła jego ciepło. Z jego boku, z ramion, z wielkiej dłoni wciąż obejmującej ją w talii. Miło było dać się tak prowadzić.

\- Mam pokój z oknami na dziedziniec. Obudziliście mnie dobijając się do bramy.

\- To nie tak, że nie spałeś czekając aż wrócę. - Odparła nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

Ale on znów tylko prychnął.

A potem znaleźli się pod drzwiami do jej pokoju i Loghain cofnął się zabierając ze sobą, zdałoby się, całe ciepło. Stali tak przez chwilę, ona z dłonią na klamce, rozważając swoje opcje, on patrząc bardziej przez nią niż na nią.

\- Idź spać. - Powiedział w końcu, łagodnie jak nigdy, i szybko, z lekkim zawahaniem pocałował ją w czoło. I odszedł w ciemny korytarz.

A Falka, już bez kolczugi, położyła się na łóżku, wściekła, że nie ma sił się nawet choć trochę umyć przed snem, i wściekła, że on nie był bardziej odważny.

* * *

 

Rano słońce bezlitośnie zaglądało do pokoju, grzejąc powietrze i nie pozwalając na dłuższy sen. Ale to dobrze, pomyślała przeciągając się pod starym kocem, którego nie bała się ubrudzić i w który zawinęła się na noc. Bez tego może spałaby cały dzień.

Gdy otworzyła drzwi zobaczyła swoje sztylety, napierśnik i ten nieszczęsny hełm, wszystkie złożone na progu, czekające. Czy zasnęła tak szybko i głęboko, że nie usłyszała pukania do drzwi? Czy Loghain w ogóle pukał? Czy to on przyniósł jej rzeczy? W zasadzie nie miało to znaczenia. Nogą tylko przesunęła je za próg pokoju i ruszyła do łaźni.

Wciąż było dosyć wcześnie, w kuchni gotowano wodę i przygotowywano śniadanie. Twierdza już nie spała, ale jeszcze nie wstała do końca. Przemknęła tylnymi schodami na sam dół. W piwnicach wybudowano kamienne baseny wypełnione wodą. Zwykle podgrzewano ją na wieczór i teraz, rano, była zupełnie zimna, ale to nie było żadnym problemem. Przypominało kąpiel w jeziorze.

I najwyraźniej nie tylko Falce to odpowiadało, bo na dole minęła się jeszcze w drzwiach z Andersem. Mag mrugnął do niej zaczepnie, jednak ona tym razem nie odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Przeszła tylko obok przyciskając mocniej do siebie czyste ubrania.

Ostatnie dni były miłe, gdy żartowali albo po prostu razem walczyli. Tak miłe, że niemal mogłaby zapomnieć, że wciąż czeka. Po miesiącu bez żadnego listu, wieści, zaczęła myśleć, że tak naprawdę nie ma już na co czekać. Tym bardziej, że Denerim było tak blisko, a ona widziała się w międzyczasie z Anorą... I teraz, po tym nocnym spotkaniu, odwzajemnianie uśmiechów Andersa, czy kogokolwiek innego, wydawało się niewłaściwe.

Ale dla maga nie miało to tak naprawdę znaczenia, w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Pozwolił jej przejść i ruszył schodami na górę

Weszła do basenu, by zmyć z siebie cały ten brud podróży i walki. Woda była zimna, ale to nie miało znaczenia, byleby mydło mogło się pienić. I myjąc włosy zastanawiała się co może powiedzieć, jakich słów użyć. Planowała to już wcześniej, lecz tamte scenariusze wydawały się nieaktualne i złe. Miała przecież inaczej go powitać. Może nie od razu pocałunkiem i rzuceniem się w ramiona (choć tak bardzo chciałaby to kiedyś zrobić), ale też nie tak jak to miało miejsce, z żartem, prawie zasypiając. Nie powiedziała nawet, że cieszy się na jego widok. Zanurzyła się kilkakrotnie cała w wodzie, mając nadzieję, że przyniesie to jakieś oświecenie, ale niestety.

Gdy w końcu wynurzyła się na brzegu basenu siedziała Sigrun, stopami poruszając w wodzie i przyglądając się jej uważnie. Krasnoludzica miała na sobie niebieską tunikę i podwinęła wysoko spodnie, ale Falki to nie speszyło, już wcześniej kąpały się wszystkie razem, ona, Sigrun i Vellana, a poza tym w lesie już przyzwyczaiła się, że ma się nieco mniej prywatności.

\- Coś cię trapi? - Brązowe oczy dziewczyny wcale nie kryły zaciekawienia. Właściwie Sigrun prawie nigdy nie ukrywała swoich emocji i opinii, nie była dobra czy troskliwa, po prostu ciekawska, ale w sposób w który miało się pewność, że zostanie się wysłuchanym.

\- Widziałaś tego człowieka, który wczoraj przyjechał do twierdzy?

\- Przez chwilę. Dziewczyny ze służby gadały o nim po kolacji, ale nie jestem pewna czy to jakiś bohater czy zdrajca. - Przechyliła głowę i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Ponoć to Szary Strażnik.

Falka już wyszła z wody i wycierała się ręcznikiem. Ciężko jej było powstrzymać drobny uśmieszek słysząc o bohaterach i zdrajcach.

\- To przyjaciel. Razem walczyliśmy z Arcydemonem.

\- Aha. Czyli to jest ten twój słynny chłopak.

\- Co? - Z wrażenia aż upuściła ręcznik do basenu.

Nie było to idealne określenie, ale też nie oto chodziło. Raczej skąd Sigrun miałaby coś takiego wiedzieć? Wiedzieli jej kompani, Anora, może Teagan, ale oni wszyscy nie mogli wiedzieć dokładnie o tym... tym... Czymkolwiek było to coś między nią a Loghainem.

\- Oghren opowiadał mi trochę o waszych podróżach. Że miałaś jakiegoś "przyjaciela". Coś pokręciłam? - Zapytała rozbawiona, pluskając wodą.

\- Trochę. Nie wierz we wszystko co opowiada Oghren, wiesz jaki on jest. - Odparła wyciągając ręcznik z wody. Trudno, już nie wysuszy włosów. - Miałam wielu, hmm, przyjaciół jak to określiłaś, ale to nie ma już znaczenia.

\- Jednak ten gość wciąż, w jakiś sposób, jest problemem, tak?

Spojrzały sobie w oczy. Teraz mogłaby z taką łatwością powiedzieć, nazwać jej uczucia, więc czemu przy Loghainie wydawało się to niemożliwe? Tak, bo on zacząłby dyskutować, jak wszyscy, odwodzić ją od tego, mówić, że to tylko jej wyobraźnia, że nie może czuć do niego takich rzeczy. Ale Sigrun nie znała tej całej historii, nie mogłaby tego tak ocenić.

Falka sięgnęła po czyste spodnie i tunikę.

\- Nie byliśmy razem, ale ja chciałabym.

\- A on?

\- Nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że nie. Zaprosiłam go tu jeszcze przed przyjazdem. Czekałam miesiąc.

\- Ostatnio Szarzy mają wiele do roboty.

\- Prawda, ale... On nawet nie napisał do mnie.

Krasoludzica wstała znad basenu i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, machając dłonią by pójść za nią.

\- Chodź, głodna jesteś i dlatego wydaje cię się, że wszystko jest beznadziejne. Wierz mi, po porządnym śniadaniu nawet Głębokie Ścieżki wydają się miłym spacerkiem.

* * *

 

Większość przedpołudnia spędziła na czyszczeniu zbroi. Udając przy tym przed samą sobą, że się nie ukrywa. Może planowała, że cały dzień będzie siedzieć w jednym miejscu mając nadzieję, że problemy same się rozwiążą. Jeden problem.

Wypolerowany napierśnik już lekko lśnił i gdyby była bardziej uparta, albo próżna, mogłaby się w nim przejrzeć. Zobaczyłaby ciemne włosy, teraz w nieładzie po tym jak rano ich nie wysuszyła porządnie, i duże, zielone oczy, odziedziczone po ojcu. Miała dosyć długi, szpiczasty nos i wąskie usta. Już w Wysokożu widziała ładniejsze dziewczyny, a potem jeszcze w czasie podróży po Fereldenie...

\- Dość! - Warknęła sama na siebie. To były tylko głupie wymówki.

Po chwili szła już korytarzami Twierdzy, wypominając sobie, że dopiero teraz postanowiła się ruszyć. Tak naprawdę już wcześniej miała wszystko ustalone, a te wahania, niepewność, która ją teraz ogarniały były zupełnie niepotrzebne.

W końcu znalazła go na dziedzińcu jak przyglądał się ćwiczącym żołnierzom. Oparty o jedno z drzew, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami, wydawał się rozluźniony, jakby łapał ciepło słońca padającego na niego spomiędzy liści. Uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust, gdy tylko ją zobaczył. A z Falki nagle zniknęła ta cała pewność siebie, którą uzbierała od wyjścia z pokoju. Na tyłek Andrasty, jakby znów była dzieciakiem!

\- Dobrze wyglądasz. Najwyraźniej dowództwo ci służy. - Loghain miał ten głęboki głos. Mógłby mówić nawet największe głupoty, a ludzie i tak słuchaliby go dla tego głosu.

Chciała powiedzieć jak bardzo tęskniła. Że myślała, że już go nie zobaczy, że po ostatnim liście, w którym wprawdzie nie było żadnego jawnego wyznania, wystraszył się. Albo, że sam zmienił zdanie, że tak naprawdę nic do niej nie czuje i to wcześnie, tylko mu się przywidziało. Że nie ma o co walczyć, że nie warto. Mogłaby powiedzieć, że ona już jest pewna, że chce go, że będzie im razem dobrze. Zamiast tego podeszła tylko nieco bliżej i powiedziała:

\- Cieszę się, że jednak przyjechałeś.

Loghain uciekł wzrokiem na ćwiczących żołnierzy, a potem z powrotem do niej, jednak teraz w oczach miał stal, zimną i ostrą. Złapał ją za dłoń i razem okrążyli gruby pień, tak, że już nie byli tak widoczni z dziedzińca, zasłonięci drzewem. Jakby ktoś miał ich podglądać lub podsłuchiwać. Jakby ktoś miał się przejąć.

Myślała, że ją pocałuje. Przez chwilę miała taką nadzieję. Ale wciąż trzymał ją za dłoń, nie delikatnie, bo i po co, oboje byli wojownikami, jednak z jakąś pewnością.

\- Zastanawiałem się czy powinienem. Zostałbym tutaj, ale też dostałem przydział.

\- Och.

Czemu wcześniej o tym nie pomyślała? Na przykład otwierając list z pieczęcią Weisshaupt? Jednak teraz wydawało się to oczywiste, już po Pladze, Szarzy muszą znów zorganizować swoje szeregi, będą wysyłać Strażników tam gdzie są oni potrzebni, nie gdzie zechcą pójść. Jak mogła układać ładne wizje, marzyć i zapomnieć o czymś tak istotnym?

\- Gdzie będziesz więc służyć? - Głos jej się nie łamał ukazując smutek. To dobrze, on nie musi wiedzieć.

\- W Orlais.

Coś w tonie głosu Loghaina sprawiło, że momentalnie wybuchła śmiechem. Takim szczerym i radosnym. Wciąż trzymali się za ręce, a on się uśmiechał. I wszystko było tak po prostu dobre.

\- Żartujesz sobie!

\- Nie, jakieś śmieszki z Weisshaupt uznały pewnie, że to będzie przedni żart. - Udał oburzenie, tak święte i uzasadnione, że Falka znów prychnęła śmiechem.

I poczuła jego dłoń na policzku, przyłożoną z tym wahaniem, jakby mogła go odtrącić. Jak w ogóle mógłby tak myśleć? Nie wiedział uwielbienia, całej masy innych uczuć, pozytywnych i ciepłych, które kryły się w jej oczach?

\- Więc będziemy dalej do siebie pisać, tak? - Zapytała.

Dziwne, ale nie była tak naprawdę smutna. Może tak miało być? Pisać długie listy i widywać się co parę miesięcy. Wydawało się to jakieś dziwnie proste, jakby tylko tak mogło wyglądać życie Strażników.

\- Na to wygląda. Tylko błagam, nie pisz mi więcej jak zaleca się do ciebie Teagan!

\- Hah, ktoś tu jest zazdrosny!..

I nim dobrze skończyła zdanie Loghain ją pocałował. Przez chwilę tylko zaskoczona, zaraz zamknęła oczy i odwzajemniła pieszczotę. To było słodkie.

Takie majowe dni pozostają we wspomnieniach najdłużej.

 


	5. List Loghaina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na potrzeby tego ficka moim hc jest że Loghain nienawidzi pisania listów. :'D

Moja droga, Falko,

Myśl, że od teraz będę poza granicami ojczyzny, w Orlais, wydawała mi się zupełnie nieprawdopodobna. Pewnie to jedynie wina mojej przekory, ale przejeżdżając przez bramy Jader nie czułem nic niezwykłego. Spodziewałem się czegokolwiek, ale nie pustki. Niebo wciąż wygląda tak samo, a tak daleko na wschód, prości ludzie nie mają tego okropnego akcentu. Można by pomyśleć że ta różnica, my a oni, występuje jedynie w naszych głowach. Tylko, to z kolei zupełnie naiwne myślenie.

Wolałbym pozostać w Twierdzy Czuwania, szczególnie teraz, gdy tak bardzo potrzebujesz Strażników. Bo oboje wiemy, że nie otrzymasz żadnego wsparcia od Orlezjan po tym jak zginęli posłani wcześniej ludzie. I też dlatego, że pewnie przydałaby ci się moja pomoc. Albo tylko sama obecność.

Mogłem nie zwlekać z przyjazdem, a z odjazdem, mój błąd, który mam nadzieję, że jeszcze mi wybaczysz.

Nie chcę natomiast byś wybaczyła mi to do czego dopuściłem wcześniej. To znaczy: wiem, że to jest trudne ~~i nie chcę, żebyś...~~

Jadąc na zachód minąłem Wysokoże. Chciałem zobaczyć na własne oczy. Chciałbym móc napisać Ci, zapewnić, że nie wiedziałem. Ale to byłoby okropne kłamstwo. Myślę, że po prostu nie dopuszczałem do siebie myśli, że to mogło naprawdę się stać. Z perspektywy czasu tak wiele rzeczy, spraw mogliśmy rozwiązać w inny sposób. Pamiętam, "miło jest obwiniać kogoś innego, ale ostatecznie to my wszystko zniszczyliśmy". Jesteś tak młoda, a tak szybko musiałaś pojąć moje zgorzknienie, sama to poczuć.

Wróciłbym do Amaranthu tylko po to by udawać przed sobą, i tobą, że nigdy nie widzałem tych ruin. Może nawet, że wcale nie istnieją. Tylko czy w ogóle jesteś w stanie to zrobić, zapomnieć,  siedząc w twierdzy Howe'a?

Mnie mury zawsze przypominają o moich porażkach i żalach.

\---

Musiałem odłożyć pióro na parę chwil. Nie będę do tego wracał.

W Jader na spotkanie wyszło mi dwóch Strażników. Nie znali żadnych żartów o Dane i orlezjańskiej okupacji, których już bym nie słyszał. Przynajmniej tyle.

Konstabl Gordon, upewnił mnie jednak, że wszystkie wcześniejsze tytuły nie mają już znaczenia i nikt nie będzie ułatwiać mi pracy. Jakby kariera w Bractwie była moim priorytetem. Na pewno nie po tym jak przeszliśmy Ferelden wzdłuż i wszerz samodzielnie wybijając pomioty. Po tak bezpośredniej walce z Plagą moje przyszłe obowiązki w Orlais wydają się niewiele znaczące.

Okazało się też, że już czeka na mnie list od Anory. Skarży się na trudy odbudowy kraju po wojnie. Ubolewa też nad faktem, że na jesień pewnie znów będzie musiała zwołać Zjazd Możnych, skoro wszyscy jej teyrnowie zostali Strażnikami. Nie wspomina o żadnych kandydatach, co oznacza, że albo już ma wszystko postanowione, albo brakuje jej pomysłu. Myślę, że raczej to pierwsze, Anora zawsze była zaradna.

Ciekaw jestem jak to rozwiąże. Jeżeli przypadkiem przekaże Gwaren Guerrinom, to nie będę w przyszłości mógł zabrać cię tam latem. A to byłaby wielka szkoda.

Loghain


	6. List Delili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwielbiam Howe'ów i Habren i nic nie jestem w stanie na to poradzić.  
> Ten rozdział, to trochę jakby mi się hc na niego wysypały.

_Falka!_

_Piszę do ciebie z Południowego Kresu, tak jak obiecałam przed wyjazdem. Siedzę w ogrodzie, piję lemioniadę i ciężko mi uwierzyć jak nasze życie zmieniło się przez ostatnie półtora roku. Wydaje mi się to wręcz nieodpowiednie opisywać w liście jak jest tu swojsko, podczas gdy ty i Nathaniel narażanie swoje życie. Ale o to prosiłaś, tak? O moje słodkie i nudne zachwyty nad kwitnącym bzem (który już dawno przekwitł, mamy przecież połowę lipca)? Bo czytając takie bzdety mogłybyśmy udawać, że jesteśmy tylko bohaterkami jakiegoś orlezjańskiego romansu? Cóż, niech i tak będzie. Byle byś była szczęśliwa, przyjaciółko._

_Sam Amaranth opuściliśmy bez problemów. Wręcz byłam tym zaskoczona, po wszystkim co mi opowiedziałaś o walkach Straży. Oczywiście jestem szczęśliwa, że granice arlatu przekroczyliśmy bezpiecznie, o to przecież chodziło. Tak jak nam doradziłaś pojechaliśmy na zachód, traktem do Jader, by dopiero na wysokości jeziora Kalenhad odbić na południe. Droga była prosta, niewielu podróżnych. Jedyny ruch trafił się w okolicach Wysokoża._

_Ludzie mówią, że to miasto odżywa. Wciąż jednak widać twierdzę na wzgórzu. Możesz uważać, że nie powinnam, ale nie potrafię nie zastanawiać się jak teraz wygląda to miejsce. Jak bardzo się zmieniło. Nie potrafię też pozbyć się wspomnień wspólnie spędzonych wakacji. Tej zimy, gdy urządziliśmy wielką bitwę na śnieżki i Nathaniel trafił twojego ojca prosto w nos. Wielkiego Turnieju na którym Fergus chciał wziąć udział w konkursach jako zamaskowany rycerz. Nie chcę zapominać o tych radosnych rzeczach._

_Ale nie można wiecznie myśleć o przeszłości, prawda? Dlatego właśnie goszczę u wuja Leonasa i kuzynki Habren._

_Jakże się ucieszyli widząc mnie i Thomasa na dziedzińcu. Zwykle raczył nas tylko skąpym uśmiechem i odwróceniem wzroku, ale najwyraźniej teraz, gdy jesteśmy jego ostatnimi żyjącymi krewnymi, pariasami, oddaje nam najlepsze pokoje i każe urządzać uczty. Aż szkoda, że nie ma tu ciebie i Nathaniela, bo może z rozpędu nadałby Straży jakieś nowe przywileje?_

_Prawda jest taka, że on już chyba woli dzieci Rendona Howe, niż własną córkę._

_Spotkałaś wcześniej Habren? Pewnie tak, w końcu częściej bywali u was niż w Twierdzy Czuwania. Habren jest uroczą, młodą duszą, której w ogóle nie przeszkadza obnoszenie się ze swoim orlezjańskim pochodzeniem. W Fereldenie. Niespełna 30 lat po zakończeniu okupacji i wojny._

_Nie twierdzę, że to zła postawa, przecież niewiele można poradzić na własne pochodzenie. W końcu moja matka też była w połowie Orlezjanką. Ale nie potrafię też nie uśmiechnąć się patrząć w jakim rozdarciu jest wuj Leonas. Czy ma ją upomnieć i zdławić w niej dumę z własnej krwi, czy nie robić nic i narazić się na plotki. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie nastroje w czasie Plagi i teraz po, mogłabym nawet zacząć mu współczuć. Gdyby tylko nie było to aż tak ironiczne._

_Czy jestem okrutna? Czy jestem zgorzkniała? Uciekając od ojca sądziłam, że to ja i Thomas potrzebujemy pomocy, krewnych którzy zlitują się nad nami, a jednak przeżyliśmy w Amarancie. Sami. To że jesteśmy w Południowym Kresie to wina twojej erudycji, nie tego, że nie stać mnie było na chleb. Szczególnie, że nie jesteś nawet w połowie pewna, że cokolwiek może zaatakować Amarant lub Twierdzę Czuwania._

_I patrzę teraz na wuja Leonasa, bo wszyscy siedzimy w ogrodzie, on, ja, Thomas, Habren i jej mały zmolestowany piesek, i widzę w jego oczach niemą prośbę o ratunek. Och wuju, zależy jakiego typu ratunku oczekujesz. (Mam nadzieję, że jednak nie uwierzył nigdy w te żarty mojej mamy, że zamierza uczyć mnie o truciznach, których nie da się wykryć. Ciężko byłoby mu wytłumaczyć, że jednak niewiele wiem na ten temat.)_

_Zmieniając temat, o, to powinno cię zainteresować: Thomas chyba wreszcie wyleczył się zauroczenia tobą. Całe przedpołudnie spędził z elfią trubadurką, Saskią, którą cudownie śpiewa orlezjańskie i antiviańskie ballady, ale też typowe fereldeńskie piosenki ludowe. Drobna, jak to elfka, z uroczymi zielonymi oczętami i złotymi lokami. Głos tylko ma nietypowy, nie jest to ten częsty u bardek słowiczy trel, a coś nieco głębszego, może nawet nieco zachrypniętego? Och, wiesz, że nie znam się na muzyce, ale Habren i Thomas są nią kompletnie zauroczeni. Przy czym mój braciszek woli oczywiście patrzeć jej głęboko w oczy, niż prosić wciąż i wciąż o tę samą piosenkę._

_I Saski wydaje się to nie przeszkadzać, te wlepione w nią słodkie oczka, i myślę, że to chyba najlepsze rozwiązanie. Bo, och, jakież okropne musiało to dla ciebie być, być uwielbianą przez aż troje Howe'ów!~_

_Prawda jest taka, że też się już za tobą stęskniłam, za krótko się teraz widziałyśmy. Do Amanatu na razie nie zamierzam wracać, tak jak doradzałaś, ale Habren chce zabrać się do Denerim. Ot, by kupić orlezjańskie jedwabie i nowe pachnidła. Jednak najwcześniej będzie to dopiero na jesień, wraz ze Zjazdem Możnych. Zgaduję, że tam będziesz. Miło byłoby się znów zobaczyć, wypić herbatę, a potem dobre wino. Ty opowiedziałabyś mi o swoich podróżach, ja o tym jak udało mi się przejąć rynek apaszek Amaranthu. Pośmiałybyśmy się z pryszczy Anory._

_Ot, takie mam przyziemne marzenie, by znów spotkać się z przyjaciółką._

_Czekam na odpowiedź. Możesz też szturchnąć Nathaniela, ponoć obiecał, że będzie do mnie pisał. Ostatnio wspominał coś o elfie lub czarodzieju, nie wiem dokładnie, ale jestem bardzo ciekawa._

_Z całusami i uściskami~_

Delilah Howe


	7. List Falki IV

_Loghain,_

  
_Twoje listy są tak krótkie. To wina niechęci do pisania, czy jednak tego, że Orlais jest krajem spokoju? Nie nudno ci tam? W porównaniu z Fereldenem, zaczynam myśleć, że Pomiot jakoś szczególnie uwziął się na nas,_ psich lordach _._

_I właśnie… Chwilami myślę, że widziałam już wszystkie dziwy tego świata. A potem Stwórca upewnia mnie w tym jak mało wiem. Stawia mnie przed rzeczami, których istnienia nie tylko nie spodziewałam się, ale nawet nie mogłabym sobie ich wyobrazić. Każe podejmować wybory, których do końca nie rozumiem. I odchodzi, jak to Stwórca, zostawiając mnie z tym bałaganem samą._

_Mogłabym zapytać_ dlaczego ja _, ale nie jestem pewna czy jakakolwiek odpowiedź mnie zadowoli._

_Mogłabym też to wszystko zignorować i jak Fergus uciec na morze. Mianować Oghrena komendantem na moje miejsce, wziąć Zireael i zniknąć gdzieś w lasach bannoru. Może znalazłabym Morrigan. Może poszłabym jeszcze dalej, do Orlais._

_Ale oczywiście, nic z tego się nie wydarzy, bo mam to okropne poczucie obowiązku. Pali to i dręczy, gdy słyszę o ruinach Wysokoża lub czytam raporty o Pomiotach. Nie mogę tego zostawić wiedząc, że na moje miejsce znajdzie się ktoś inny i zajmie się tym. Po części dlatego, że inni kandydaci umarli w czasie Plagi, lub widziałam jak uciekali. Po części dlatego, że w końcu lasy i słodka bezczynność znudziłyby mi się i chciałabym wrócić do ciepłego kominka i miękkiego łoża. Akurat na tyle znam samą siebie._

_A tak jak jest teraz, siedząc w starym salonie Howe’ów w Amarancie i planując remont Twierdzy Czuwania (drugi w ciągu tego roku), nie mogę powiedzieć, że się nudzę. Komendant Szarych to stanowisko które niemal idealnie łączy nudę i sielanka zarządzania, i ekscytację walką. Choć, może faktycznie, nie w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca._

_Mogę założyć się, że w Orlais nie macie problemu ambitnych Matek Lęgu, które chcą przejąć władzę nad... Sama już nie wiem. Po tygodniu od walki, tygodniu lizania ran, to wszystko wydaje się jedynie niezbyt sensownym snem._

_(Chciałabym znów mieć sny, w których nie ma krwi. Lub nie zamieniam się w nich w mysz. Coś lekkiego i nie emocjonującego, jak ważny taniec na orlezjańskim przyjęciu, ale moja suknia ma nieodpowiedni kolor i gryzie się z kwiatem wpiętym w twój dublet.)_

_Najważniejsze, że to wszystko jest już za mną, a kolejny kryzys w Fereldenie został zażegnany. Prognozuję spokój na kolejne pół roku. Chyba akurat tyle będę potrzebować, by odbudować Amaranth i Twierdzę._

_Udało mi się jakoś zminimalizować straty. W Twierdzy spłonęło jedynie parę szop i stajnie na dolnym dziedzińcu. I wrota też niestety zostały zniszczone. Ale mury nie są w ogóle uszkodzone, a przejście na Ścieżki nie zostało odblokowane, więc to prawie jakby nic się nie stało. Twierdza Czuwania będzie stać jeszcze przez lata. Może tak długo, że Howe kiedyś do niej powrócą?_

_Nieco gorzej jest w Amarancie. Spora część miasta była drewniana i spłonęła. Szczęśliwie większość mieszkańców zdołała ukryć się w Zakonie. Czekają mnie więc odbudowy, a potem jeszcze rozmowy ze szlachcicami, który oczywiście wciąż mnie nie znoszą. I ponowne uruchomienie portu, więc i negocjacje z Gildią Handlową i Armadą..._

_Najpierw jednak czeka mnie wyjazd do Denerim. Bo arlowie chcą zobaczyć dzielnych obrońców na których oddają swoje podatki, Szarych. Bo Anora chce mnie ugościć, i najpewniej przedstawić propozycję nie do odrzucenia._

_Będę musiała zamówić jakieś mundury, bo przecież do tej pory Strażnicy prezentowali się w_ czymkolwiek _, ale zwykle w plugastwie po walce. Kiepską nam to zrobi reklamę na Zjeździe Możnych. Myślałam o niebieskim… Co noszą Strażnicy w Orlais?_

_A poza tym? Tęsknię, tak po prostu. Trochę za szlakiem, trochę za ciepłem ogniska. Za sennymi rozmowami w czasie ostatniej warty._

_Wiesz, że nigdy nie byłam w Gwaren? Może w przyszłym roku lato będzie ciepłe, a nam nie będzie zagrażać kolejny Arcydemon i… Będziemy tam? Razem, choćby na chwilę._

Falka


	8. Spotkanie II - Anora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę czasu minęło, ale oto jest, kolejny rodział. Nie-epistolarny i nieco dłuższy, i zdecydowanie nie to czego można było spodziewać się po serii listów quasi-romantycznych. I moje problemy z, a raczej brak umiejętności, pisania dialogów)
> 
> Dla mnie jest to punkt bez odwrotu, tutaj ostatecznie żegnam się z canonem (czy raczej jego iluzją) i całkiem odpływam na morza What If. I mam nadzieję, że nie tylko ja uważam taką wersję Thedas za interesującą.
> 
> A dla tego kto policzy wszystkie uśmiechy Anory mam... Duh, nic nie mam niestety :'D

Koniec lata zawsze był w Denerim tak nieznośnie gorący. Spalona ziemia i wypłowiałe trawniki. I nawet bliskość morza nie pomagała. W Denerim nie wiało, nie padało, tylko grzało, a powietrze było suche.

Zupełnie inaczej niż w Amaranthcie, czy Wysokożu.

Słońce już zachodziło, tworząc długie cienie i barwiąc niebo, na dosyć złowieszczy odcień pomarańczu.

Falka stała więc oparta o chłodny kamień kolumny, czekając aż szambelan znów otworzy drzwi i oznajmi, że królowa chce ją widzieć. Czekała z nikłą nadzieją, że Anora jednak odłoży to spotkanie na później. Albo, że nigdy się nie odbędzie.

Bo było coś niepokojącego w listach Anory i w tym jak gorąco zapraszała do pałacu i na Zjazd Możnych. Jakby nie tyle zapraszała, czy nawet nalegała, co żądała. Jednak nawet to zdawało się mniejszym problemem. Koronowane głowy zwykle czegoś żądają. Falka miała raczej obawy, że spotkanie okaże się zwyczajnie, ale i boleśnie, niezręczne.

Posiadanie starszego kochanka nie było wcale skandaliczne. Podobnie posiadanie kochanka będącego jednocześnie ojcem Królowej. Problematyczne, ale nie na tyle by robić z tego wielką tajemnicę. Jednak Falka była o całe pięć lat młodsza od Anory i teraz cała ta sytuacja zaczynała się skomplikować…

\- Jej wysokość chce was widzieć, Komendancie. - Szambelan marszczył nos jakby przez chmurę perfum, którymi był spowity mógł poczuć cokolwiek nieprzyjemnego. Ale otworzył szeroko drzwi i ukłonił się głęboko, zgodnie z protokołem. Dłonią zaprosił do środka.

Królewskie komnaty były iście fereldeńskie w wystroju, dużo rzeźbionych w drewnie ogarów i gobeliny przedstawiające ważne, historyczne chwilę. Jak, na przykład, udział Popielnych Wojowników w kampaniach króla Kalenhada.

Królowa siedziała za masywnym biurkiem, pisała jakiś dokument czy list, nie podnosząc wzroku, gdy do weszli do gabinetu.

Szambelan ukłonił się, z jakiegoś powodu posłał Falce ostrzegawcze spojrzenie (na co ona odpowiedziała jedynie uniesieniem brwi), i kłaniając się po raz kolejny opuścił pomieszczenie.

Anora w końcu odsunęła od siebie papiery, wstała i tym pełnym gracji krokiem podeszła do Falki.

\- Gvalch'ca! - Zawołała, obejmując w uścisku zupełnie zbitą z tropu kobietę.

\- Um, ciebie też dobrze widzieć… - Odparła, usiłując odwzajemnić tę nagłą czułość, jednak Anora już się odsunęła, trzymała ją tylko na długość ramion, uważnie studiując twarz. - Ale…

\- Wiem, wiem, nie używasz pełnego imienia. Może to i dobrze? Brzmi podejrzanie elfio. - Uśmiechnęła się lekko, jednak bez cienia wesołości. Bardziej jakby wbijała szpilę, drobną złośliwość. I zaraz odsunęła się zupełnie, odwróciła zamiatając zielonymi spódnicami. - Napijesz się ze mną herbaty?

\- Chętnie.

Wcześniej, przed tym wszystkim, Falka nie przyjaźniła się z Anorą. Couslandowie rzadko bywali w Denerim, Mac Tirowie jeszcze rzadziej w Wysokożu, Anora była nieco starsza, a poza tym Falka miała Delilę i to wystarczało. Ale nie były też wrogami, w zasadzie starały się nie wchodzić sobie wzajemnie w drogi, jakiekolwiek by one nie były.

Tym bardziej więc dziwiło takie przyjazne powitanie, a zaraz potem uwaga o elfio brzmiącym imieniu. I zaproszenie do wypicia wspólnie herbaty, jakby były starymi przyjaciółkami.

Falka usiadła we wskazanym fotelu obserwując przy tym uśmiech Anory. Przypominała dzikiego kota, który właśnie złapał mysz.

\- Nie ćwicz na mnie metod, których używasz na orlezjańskich ambasadorach.

Anora otworzyła szeroko oczy, teatralnie niemal, i zamrugała powoli, zaraz jednak parsknęła śmiechem. Tym razem o wiele prawdziwszym.

\- Wierz mi, ciebie szanuję o wiele bardziej. - Powiedziała w końcu, rozlewając napar do filiżanek.

I znów, słowa brzmiały szczerze, nieprzyjemnie też, ale głównie szczerze. Można to było podziwiać u Anory, spryt władczyni, która każdą drobnostkę potrafiła obrócić na swoją korzyść. Ukrywającą kłamstewko pod warstwami prawdy. Wciąż jednak była tylko człowiekiem, potrzebowała więc ludzi, takich, którzy staliby za nią murem.

Siedziały tak teraz naprzeciw siebie, kompletnie różne i Falka nie mogła odrzucić myśli, że gdyby nie Plaga, i to wszystko, były by bardziej podobne. Anora wciąż byłaby żoną Cailana, dobrą królową, która zawsze znajduje czas dla poddanych i urzędników, i bez niej żadna królewska rada nie może się odbyć. Falce też znalezionoby w końcu mężą, najpewniej Fereldeńczyka, i choć wciąż miałaby swój miecz i tarczę, zaczęłaby też więcej wyszywać, częściej odwiedzać dwór w Denerim. Rzeczy byłyby inne. Może niekoniecznie lepsze, ale jest to coś nad czym Falka się niekiedy zastanawiała.

\- Pozwól, że od razu przejdę do rzeczy. - Anora odłożyła swoją filiżankę. Już nie uśmiechała się, siedziała pełna gracji w swoim fotelu i wyglądała wprost promiennie. A może bardziej odpowiednim słowem byłoby władczo? - Jutrzejszy Zjazd Możnych będzie bardzo krótki, planuję zamknąć go jeszcze przed obiadem. Chodzi tylko o drobne formalności.

\- Teyrny? Najważniejsze tytuły w państwie nazywasz formalnościami?

\- Tsy, tsy. - Zacmokała kiwając palcem. - To tylko tytuły. Trochę ziemi. Ale wartość polityczna? Nikła.

\- Fakt, teraz to nic nie znaczy. Ale z chwilą gdy nadasz to komuś, te osoby zdobędą władzę. Na przykład Guerrnowie…

\- Guerrnowie nic ode mnie nie dostaną. Z zasadzie... Nikt nie dostanie tej ziemi.

Falka siedziała na skraju fotela z już przygotowanymi argumentami dlaczego Eamon nie powinien wejść w posiadanie Wysokoża albo Gwaren, ale odpowiedź Anory zaskoczyła ją. Czy królowa nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego co robi?

\- Bannowie nie zgodzą się na włączenie obu teynów do Korony. Nie po tym, jak już przekazałaś arlat Amaranthu Straży. Nie dopuszczą nawet do głosowania.

\- Nie będzie głosowania. - Anora znów uśmiechnęła się tym drapieżnymi i jednocześnie słodkim jak miód uśmiechem. Skąd brała pewność siebie przy przegranych sprawach?

\- Nie włączę też tych ziem do Korony. - Podjęła, znów sięgając po porcelanową filiżankę. - Ty i Loghain pozostaniecie teyrnami…

\- Nie możemy! Jesteśmy już Strażnikami.

\- Och, nie przerywaj mi… - Anora machnęła tylko dłonią i upiła herbaty - Tak jak to było do tej pory, sprawami ziemskimi zajmą się wasi wasalowie. Ja potrzebuję tylko dobrych nazwisk do których mogę _dokleić_ te tytuły. Kogoś komu mogę ufać. I tak się składa, że tylko wy spełniacie te kryteria. Za parę lat znajdzie się jakiś nieszczęśnik, któremu odda się Gwaren. Ale chcę też odnowić Wysokoże, a do tego potrzebuję Couslandów.

Falka sięgnęła po własną filiżankę. Zasadniczo nie był to zły pomysł, przekazywanie tych ziem komuś zupełnie nowemu i to tuż po Pladze nie wydawało się rozsądne. Jednak, pozostałym arlom na pewno nie spodoba się, że Straż ma jeszcze więcej władzy w Fereldenie. I pozostawała kwestia Couslandów…

Od zniszczenia Wysokoża, i potem przez cały czas trwania Plagi, do teraz Falka nie używała swojego rodowego nazwiska. Zbyt długo sądziła, że jest zupełnie sama i nie ma już nikogo, niczego co łączyłoby ją z rodziną. I tak, chciałaby zobaczyć jeszcze raz mury rodzinnego zamku i miasta, ale… _nie wracać tam._

\- Pomijając całą resztę tego planu… - Odezwała się w końcu, cicho i z całą pewnością na jaką było ją stać. - Nie przywrócisz czegoś co jest martwe.

Anora tylko prychnęła śmiechem.

\- Nie sądziłam, że jesteś taka melodramatyczna.

\- Bawi cię los mojej rodziny?

Królowa zmarszczyła brwi, westchnęła lekko.

\- Nie, wybacz mi. Po prostu potrzebuję Couslandów, jeszcze na jakiś czas. Więc daj mi żywego Couslanda. Daj mi Fergusa.

\- Fergus zginął przecież w bitwie z Arcydemonem.

\- Och, przestań go ukrywać. Znam prawdę i wiem jak go znaleźć. Ciebie potrzebuję jedynie, by się z nim skontaktować

\- Skąd ty w ogóle...

\- Pisałaś o tym w listach do Loghaina. - Anora nie dodała ‘głupia’, ale Falka i tak mogłaby przysiąc, że tam było.

Kobieta opadła ciężko w fotelu. Szopki i kłamstwa. Polityka i wpływy. Dlaczego na wszystkie demony Pustki było to bardziej męczące niż walka z Pomiotem?

\- Skoro ty już wszystko wiesz, to co ja tu jeszcze robię?

Plan Fergusa miał dziury, oczywiście… W zasadzie nie był to nawet plan, a decyzja podjęta pod wpływem chwili. Gdy już pod koniec wielkiej uczty z okazji ubicia Arcydemona rodzeństwo usiadło razem i ściszonymi glosami omówili wydarzenia ostatniego roku. Jak wiele się zmieniło, i ile jeszcze się zmieni. Porzucić Wysokoże, ruiny zamku, zemstę (nigdy nie chodziło o zemstę), i ostatecznie, cały ród. Byli ostatnimi Couslandami, Falka z nowym obowiązkiem (i świadomością, że nigdy przecież nie będzie miała własnych dzieci), i Fergus, który nie chciał (i nie potrafiłby) zapomnieć Oriany.

Więc nad ranem Fergus zniknął. I choć ludzie widzieli go jeszcze w czasie uczty i wcześniej, nikt nie drążył tego tematu. Dla tych co pytali: zginął dzielnie, jak wielu innych wojowników.

Anora uśmiechnęła się. Tym wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem kobiety, która ma władzę absolutną. I och, słodka Andrasto, było jej z tym do twarzy.

\- Mogę codziennie słać do niego nowy list, każdy z coraz większą liczbą obietnic, które spełnię. Mogłabym zapłacić dziesiątkom Antiviańskich książąt i całej Armadzie Felicisima, by sprowadzili go do mnie. Albo mogę zwrócić się wprost do ciebie, wiedząc, że twojego listu nie wyrzuci w morze bez otwarcia.

\- Czyli jednak nie wiesz gdzie jest…

\- Wiem, że jest na flagowym okręcie marynarki Fereldenu. Jak trudne może być zlokalizowanie takiego statku?

\- Wiesz, minęło już prawie dziewięć miesięcy, a _Elethea_ wciąż jest na morzu, nie w porcie Denerim. - Nim niezadowolona królowa zdążyła jej przerwać zapytała jeszcze - Więc czego właściwie chcesz? Fergusa czy jego statku?

\- Teraz? Teraz nie potrzebuję żadnego. Ale będę chciała, żeby twój brat coś dla mnie zrobił. Za jakiś czas.

Gdyby tylko mogła, Falka zapadłaby się w swoim fotelu jeszcze bardziej. Tajemnice. To też średnio znosiła.

Nie było też sensu wypytywać Anorę o co dokładnie jej chodzi, jaki plan uknuła dla Fergusa i jego ukochanego statku. Pewnie był długofalowy, może pięcioletni, mógł składać się z całej serii propozycji nie do odrzucenia.

A poza tym… Falka po pół roku wędrówek po lesie chciała, wręcz marzyła o powrocie do miasta. Rodzeństwo było pod wieloma względami podobne, więc Fergus w końcu też zatęskni za fereldeńskim lądem. Może nawet, choćby za kilkanaście lat, i za samym Wysokożem.

Falka przeczesała palcami włosy i, mając nadzieję, że to dobra decyzja, powiedziała:

\- Poślę mu twój list i poproszę, żeby rozważył cokolwiek mu w nim zaproponujesz. Tyle, nie więcej. - Uśmiech Anory nie zmienił się nawet odrobinę. Nie była zaskoczona, oczywiście, że nie, od początku wiedziała, że Strażniczka zrobi to o co zostanie poproszona. - Planujesz na jutrzejszy Zjazd jeszcze jakieś rewelacje? Poza nadaniem Szarym ziem. Nie wiem, chcesz mianować mnie kanclerzem?

\- O nie, sądze że wystarczy ci już zaszczytów. Jesteś przecież konetablem.

Falka parsknęła śmiechem. Bardziej zmęczonym niż wesołym.

\- Co proszę?

\- Ach, faktycznie… - Anora udała roztargnienie, pięknie zamrugała oczami i znów sięgnęła po swoją filiżankę. - Pozwól, że się poprawię. “Przecież od jutra będziesz Konetablem.”

\- Czy to czasem nie jest orlezjański stopień wojskowy?

\- Jest, ale za Generała Armii arlowie zagroziliby mi kolejną wojną domową. A tak większość pomyśli, że to tylko kolejny pusty tytuł dla Bohatera Fereldenu. Nieco w złym guście i prześmiewczy.

\- Ale oczywiście taki nie będzie. - Falka westchnęła, znów. W którym momencie życia zasłużyła sobie na to wszystko? - Dlaczego ja? - zapytała jeszcze retorycznie.

\- Bo mój najlepszy generał z twojej winy jest w areszcie w Orlais...

\- To nie jest areszt… - Wtrąciła i oczywiście została kompletnie zignorowana.

\-  A pozostali albo są kretynami, albo prowadzą proorlezjańską politykę.

Ten tytuł brzmiał idiotycznie, ale ciężko było Falce odmówić, że Anora potrzebowała kogoś zaufanego, kto będzie mógł w każdej chwili poprowadzić jej armię. Tylko, że tym kimś nie powinna być Falka. Bo raz, że miała już obowiązek wobec Szarej Straży, bractwa, które teoretycznie nie powinno mieszać się w konflikty polityczne. Czy w ogóle w cokolwiek co nie jest Plagą. Już teraz, jako arlesa Amaranthu stąpała po wąskiej granicy zirytowania Weisshaupt. Nie zależało jej wprawdzie na zadowoleniu Strażników z tej odległej twierdzy, ale wolałaby też nie zwracać na siebie ich uwagi.

Z drugiej strony natomiast Falka miała raczej nikłe pojęcie o prowadzeniu wojen czy taktyce jako takiej. Podejrzewała, że Bitwa o Denerim byłaby kolejką katastrofą, gdyby nie Loghain. Już bardziej nadawał się na dowódcę małego grupy…

\- Żartujesz sobie! - Poderwała się nagle i usiadła prosto, gdy tylko zdała sobie sprawę z tego co planuje Anora, która zupełnie opanowana piła swoją herbatę i tylko jej drobny uśmieszek zdradzał zadowolenie. - Chcesz zrobić z Szarych Strażników swój oddział do zadań specjalnych!

\- Nie zamierzam powoływać wszystkich twoich Strażników do wojska, ale z pewnością znajdę fundusze i sposób, byś mogła nieco zwiększyć ich żołd, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Nie planuję żadnej wojny, wiesz o tym, potrzebuję jednak ludzi, których mogę wysłać na misję wiedząc, że podołają, wrócą i zachowają szczegóły dla siebie. Wiem do czego jesteś zdolna, Falka, pomóż mi więc.

\- I poślesz mnie by walczyć z czym? Wilkołakami w lesie Brecillain?

\- Jeśli tylko usłyszę, że znów są problemem? Tak, oczywiście. Ilu teraz masz ludzi?

\- Czworo. Oghren Kondrad, walczył ze mną w czasie Plagi…

\- A tak, pamiętam go. - Anora zaraz opanowała swojej zdegustowanie. Tak, Oghren robił wrażenie.

\- Sigrun z Legionu Umarłych, Vellana, dalijka, i oczywiście Nathaniel Howe.

\- A co stało się z apostatą na którym używałaś Prawa Powołania? Aa, an...

\- Anders. Zmarł w trakcie walk o Amaranth.

Anora tylko pokręciła głową. Nie musiała nawet nic mówić. Falka już nawet nie była zaskoczona, skoro królewski wywiad czyta jej prywatną pocztę, to czemu nie miałby obserwować Szarych Strażników pod jej komendą, portu w Amarancie, albo nawet tego w Kirkwall. Szczęście, że królowa nie pytała jeszcze gdzie podział się Justynian.

Anora oparła się głęboko w swoim fotelu, tylko po to by zaraz wstać. Z palcami przy ustach, głęboko zamyślona krążyła po komnacie. Stała przez chwilę, przy biurku przerzucają jakieś papiery.

Falka w tym czasie zajrzała do swojej filiżanki. Herbata, jak na złość, zdążyła wystygnąć.

\- Howe, Howe… To mi przypomniało… Wciąż masz kontakt z Delilą Howe, prawda? Przydałoby się zaaranżować z nią spotkanie… - Mruknęła lustrując uważnie jakiś dokument.

\- Na co ci jeszcze Delilah? - Zapytała Falka z zaskoczeniem. Jeszcze trochę a wszyscy jej znajomi będę zamieszany w taki czy inny sposób w “intrygi” królowej.

\- Potrzebuję ludzi jak ona. Wiesz jak zarabiała pieniądze po ucieczce z rodzinnego domu?

\- Sprzedawała chusty na rynku w Amarancie. - A przynajmniej tyle Falka wywnioskowała z krótkiej rozmowy jaką udało im się odbyć jeszcze przed wyjazdem Delili do Brylandów. Wtedy, w obliczu możliwości zniszczenia miasta przez inteligentne pomioty, nie wydawało się to aż tak istotne.

\- Handlowała ręcznie malowanymi antiviańskimi jedwabiami. Tak naprawdę sama sporządzała barwniki i skupowała ścinki materiałów od handlarzy w porcie. Podróbki, ale wystarczająco ładne, by wziąć za nie dwie do czterech złotych monet. Omijając przy tym zupełnie podatki, cła i Gildię Handlową. To wszystko, na dodatek, w samym środku Plagi.

\- Czyli chcesz drobnych przedsiębiorców? Ekonomia Fereldenu ma się źle?

\- Och nie. - Anora zaśmiała się słodko i odwróciła się od biurka. - Mam wiele planów i dzisiaj omawiamy tylko ich część. Na razie wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że potrzebuję kontaktu w Kirkwall. Chcę, że Delilah Howe właśnie tam pojechała, zaczęła jakiś mały interes, zarabiała na nim, słowem stała się ‘kimś’ wśród tamtejszej szlachty.

* * *

Gdy Falka kładła się do łóżka w swojej komnacie w Szarej Wieży, tej samej którą król Marick podarował Straży na posterunek, była względnie zadowolona. Koniec końców spotkanie potoczyła się znacznie lepiej niż początkowo sądziła i otwierały się przed nią i Strażą nowe perspektywy. Jak być może utworzenie posterunku w Marchiach. Czy bardziej ogólnie, zabezpieczenie Fereldenu przed kolejnym przypadkiem gadającego pomiotu.

Anora oczywiście zaznaczyła, że gdyby Falka usiłowała wycofać się rakiem z tej współpracy jako Konetabl, skończyłoby się to całkowitą banicją Szarych z Fereldenu. Dosyć skuteczna metoda manipulacja, taka używająca dużo kija i wizji marchewki dopiero za pięć lat. Ale to też Falce nie przeszkadzało, w końcu zawsze wolała walkę od bezczynności.

Omówiła też z Anorą bardziej polityczne kwestię, jak na przykład kogo mianować ambasadorem w Orlais (zgodziły się, że trzeba trzymać Teagana na dystans od dworu Denerim, a najlepiej za granicą) i czy trzeba interweniować w Południowym Kresie (tutaj akurat nie mogły się zgodzić czy Habren powinna wyjść za Thomasa Howe, czy kogoś jeszcze innego).

Był początek jesieni 9:31 wieku Smoka, i Falka prognozowała jeszcze pół roku spokoju w Fereldenie.

 


	9. List Loghaina II

Falka,

Nawet tak daleko na zachód docierają wieści z Fereldenu. Szkoda tylko, że o nowej sytuacji dowiaduję się z plotek kupców, a nie twoich listów.

Nie zrozum mnie źle, doceniam z jaką uwagą opisujesz mi niuanse dworu w Południowym Kresie, jednak bardziej interesujesz mnie ty, nie twoja daleka kuzynka. Nie wspominając już o tym, że to wszystko przytaczasz urzędujący w zupełnie innym arlacie, i, mimo wszystko, mając ważniejsze obowiązki.

Chyba, że aż tak doskwiera ci świadomość, że ktoś może czytać nasze listy? Nie byłby to przecież pierwszy raz. Nawet trochę się tego spodziewałem. Wprawdzie ze strony moich orlesjańskich współpracowników, a nie własnej córki.

Straż wysłała mnie do Serault. Gdyby nie ludzie i umiejscowienie na mapie, nazwałbym to miejsce urokliwym. Niewielkie miasteczko z kasztelem, wepchnięte gdzieś między meandrującą rzekę a gęstą puszczę. Spokojnie, sennie i choć wisi coś dziwnego w powietrzu, być może opary z huty szkła, to nie ma zagrożenia pomiotem. Są zamiast tego piraci rzeczni, absurdalne ilości bandytów i dzikie elfy w lasach, które co jakiś czas robią rajdy na okoliczne wioski.

Nikt nie mówi co dokładnie tu robimy, ale podejrzewam, że to jakiegoś rodzaju szkolenie. Ci rekruci, którzy są tu z nami są bardziej zieloni od trawy. A przy tym niemożebnie męczący.

Co przypomina mi, że też powinnaś już przeprowadzić rekrutację. Jest was za mało w Fereldenie, niezależnie od tego co planuje Anora.

Musimy być gotowi na wszystko.

Loghain


	10. List Oghrena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dwa miesiące później, ale jest \o/  
> (dalej próbuję w fabułę)

Komendancie / Konetabl / Falka, czemu każesz mi to robić?

Przez dwa tygodnie trwania rekrutacji w Amaranthcie udało nam się znaleźć trzech (3) rekrutów na Szarych Strażników. To znaczy: zła sława nas wyprzedza. I że miałem rację, jak mówiłem Ci latem, że trzeba brać ludzi jak w arlacie jeszcze był chaos i wszyscy się odbudowywali. A teraz minęły niespełna trzy miesiące i nikt się nie nabierze na połowę normalnego żołdu, zakaz posiadania ziemi i obietnicę okropnej śmierci. Ale nikt oczywiście nie przyzna racji staremu Oghrenowi, zamiast tego seneszal Varel powitał mnie z 'A co to za łachudry'.

Rekruci są okropni.

Katla, w zasadzie niewiele wyróżniający się facet, jakbym nie wiedział lepiej to bym powiedział, że to bękarci książę. Ale twierdzi, że przypłynął z Val Firmin. Ma tak z dwadzieścia albo pięćdziesiąt lat, ciężko powiedzieć, bo broda wszystko zasłania. Najbardziej kompetentny z całej trójki, może nada się na dowódcę.

Potem pojawił się Cyjan Marchijczyk (jakkolwiek się to pisze), twierdząc że potrafi trafić w cel. Strzelać umie, jednak ja bym elfowi nie powierzył nawet pustego kufla. Wygląda na takiego co jest w stanie założyć hełm na lewą stronę.

Trzeciego natomiast podrzuciła mi straż portu po tym jak wysadził statek jakiejś pomniejszej tevinterskiej gildii handlowej (twierdzi, że to nie on, i że i tak nikogo tam nie było, więc zbytnio bym się nie przejmował). Krasnolud, przedstawia się jako Gambit, mówi że jest z Pogranicza Północnego, gdziekolwiek to jest. Pomyślałem, że skoro szalone ładunki wybuchowe tak bardzo przydały się w czasie tego całego bałaganu z gadającym Pomiotem, to kolejny specjalista w tym zakresie będzie tylko plusem. Ty w sumie lubisz jak się rzeczy palą, nie?

W ramach pierwszej prawdziwej misji Szarych zabrałem ich na ten trakt na wybrzeżu, bo Garevel wciąż się skarży na tamtejszych piratów. (Mówiłem mu, że to zwykli bandyci, nie piraci, bo nawet łódek nie mają, ale widać to wasze antypirackie prawo robi ludziom wodę z mózgu. I to słoną, hah!)

Pojechaliśmy wozem, żeby nie wzbudzać zbyt dużych podejrzeń, i tak wyglądaliśmy jak banda obdartusów, i byłaby to nawet niezła zasadzka, taka z aresztowaniem, ale w sumie to nie. To znaczy, chyba musimy zapłacić lordowi Kildarnowi odszkodowanie za przestrzelone kolano jednego z jego ludzi. Przestrzelone, bo na własne oczy widziałem jak strzała wyszła drugą stroną. To też powód dlaczego jeszcze nie wywaliłem Cyjana.

Zacietrzewili się jak jakieś kwoki, i byłaby bitka, więc musiałem pomachać im odznaką Szarych, żeby się uspokoili. I teraz pewnie poskarżyli się lordowi Jakmutam, że mu Straż ludzi poraniła. Ale przynajmniej już nie ma problemu bandytów.

Potem pojechaliśmy na folwark lady Sophie, wiesz, też której ukradliśmy kiedyś sprośny dywan, bo twierdzi, że widziała Pomiot w swoim ogrodzie różanym. Normalnie bym się tym nie zajmował, wszyscy wiedzą przecież, że Pomiot lubi tylko piwonie. Ale pamiętam też, że masz jakąś dziwną słabość do rzeczy związanych z Howe’ami, i, i tak byś mnie tam posłała jak tylko wrócisz.

No to przejąłem inicjatywę, wyprzedziłem twoje rozkazy, i pojechałem do lady Sophie zająć się przerośniętymi kretami, które grasują w jej ogródku.

Tylko że to nie były krety.

W życiu takiego dziwactwa nie widziałem, a przecież byłem z tobą nawet w chędożenej pustce, nie?

Trochę takie mniejsze niż krasnolud, ale z bardziej pękatą głową. Brzydkie jak genlok, ale śmierdzi jeszcze gorzej. Z jakiegoś powodu nosi też utwardzoną korę drzew i garnki jako zbroję. (Lady Sophie coś pisała, ale kto by uwierzył, że jej Pomiot klunkle podpierdala?)

Katla twierdzi, że te stwory to ghasty i można je czasami spotkać w Orlais. Mają nory pod ziemią i są bardziej wkurzające niż groźne. Ale to najwyraźniej dotyczy tylko orlezjańskich ghast, bo te na które trafiliśmy w ogrodzie różanym miały dzidy, łuki, strzały, a Cyjan przysięga, że widział jak jeden macha laską z której strzelały iskry. Głupie jak bryłkowce, ale jak już atakują całą kupą to robi się trochę ciężko.

I sprawdziliśmy też cały ogródek z folwarkiem, i zgadnij co ma na swojej posesji lady Sophie, co nie jest paskudnym kamiennym łukiem ślubnym, z podobiznami jej i Howe’a? Nie zgadniesz. Ja bym nie zgadł.

Lady Sophie ma pieprzone wrota na głębokie ścieżki! Ze złamaną pieczęcią, dlatego ghasty mogły wyleźć jej do ogródka!

A się dziwię, że jej horda tego całego folwarku nie rozpieprzyła, czy później wojska Matki. Widać złego nie bierze.

Jak się już tak rozejrzeliśmy i przedyskutowaliśmy, to kazałem chłopakom zniszczyć ten paskudny łuk, wszystkie nory jakie znajdą i zasypać wejście na Ścieżki gruzem. Raczej rozwiązanie doraźne, więc jak tylko wrócę do Twierdzy to każe posłać tam jakiś murarzy, żeby to lepiej załatali gdzieś głębiej w korytarzu. Tak z 4 metrowa ściana. A jeśli już tak koniecznie chcesz drzwi, to wiesz, krasnoludzki zamek, nie mniej.

Ogólnie sytuacja załatwiona. Lady Sophie wprawdzie próbowała nam czymś grozić za ten łuk. Pisałem już jakie to paskudne było? Takie jakieś orlezjańskie, na jednym filarze była jej twarz, na drugim jego, jeszcze napis, chyba tam było na zawsze razem, ale że rzeźbiarz był naprawdę chujowy to wyglądało bardziej na ‘wsze razem’.

Twierdziła, że będzie pisać skargi do królowej, ale jak powiedziałem jej, że w zasadzie to zniszczyliśmy dowód na to, że popierała Howe’a w czasie Plagi, to przestała się tak rzucać. Teraz pewnie tylko złorzeczy pod tym zadartym nosem.

Wracając do naszych rekrutów: Walczą całkiem nieźle i nie są aż tacy głupi. I lubią niszczyć rzeczy, więc pewnie na coś ci się przydadzą. Ale na Szarych to się niestety nie nadają. Moglibyśmy trzymać ich w nowicjacie nawet 5 lat. Nie dopuszczać do Pomiotu i wysyłać na gówniane roboty.

Czy akurat tak jak chciałaś, nie Falka?

Ha! Czekam na ciebie w Twierdzy jak już wrócisz z Brecilian do Denerim. W międzyczasie poślę chłopaków na bandytów na trakcie na Wybrzeżu. A, i ochrzciłem ich Drużyną OK, od O Kurwa. Bo jak Varel ich zobaczył, to przeklął. Chyba po raz pierwszy. Nieźle wrażenie musieli na nim zrobi, bo przecież wcześniej nawet gadający Pomiot go nie obszedł.

W pokoju - Czuwanie

Oghren


	11. List Matki Rosewyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zgadnijcie kto znalazł wena i czas, i dostał patelną w łep od dzikiej ocki? Rozdział 11 miał być smęto-smutkiem Falki, a zamiast tego mamy drobną dramę. Bo wizja nowej Kapłanki obudziła mnie w środku nocy i kazała to napisać. Co jest mimo wszystko dobre, bo mamy update, a rozdział 12 jest już w połowie napisany \o/ A do tego, wow, pojawiła się data! I jeszcze zedytowałam tytuły rozdziałów! Tyle dobra!
> 
> Btw, uważam, że każdy powiniem mieć przynajmniej po jednej oc, jak Rosewyn. Wściekła, no-bs kobieta w średnim wieku, która wprost z uwielbieniem kultywuje passiv-agressiv. Co oznacza też, że Rosewyn zostaje z nami na dłużej i mam wobec niej plany. W sumie całkiem ciekawą gromadkę tworzy razem z OK, lol (a jak ktoś jest ciekaw, to Falka akurat ten list spaliła zaraz po przeczytaniu x)

_13 dzień Zbiorów, 9:31 Smoka_

_Szanowna Konetabl,_

_piszę do Ciebie, by wyrazić swoją opinię o niedawnych wydarzeniach mających miejsce przed Wielką Katedrą w Denerim. Jak pewnie wiesz, sama nie miałam okazji być ich świadkiem, dopiero w godzinę później mój powóz zajechał na ten sam plac. Lecz pozostałe matki, a także jej wysokość Anora były, wciąż wszystkie wzburzone, gotowe opowiedzieć mi o incydencie ze wszystkimi istotnymi szczegółami._

_I proszę nie zrozumieć mnie źle, tu nie o dworne potyczki czy gniew Zakonu chodzi, a o zwykłą ludzką ogładę. Jako nowo mianowana Wielka Kapłanka Fereldenu czuję się w obowiązku, by zwrócić Twoją uwagę na niestosowność takiego zachowania i wskazać możliwe konsekwencje o którym z pewnością nie zdawałaś sobie sprawy w chwili rozemocjonowania._

_To napisawszy, pragnę też przypomnieć i zapewnić, że żadna z kapłanek czy dam dworu nie oskarżyła i nie zamierzała oskarżyć Konetabl o kłamstwo. Czas Plagi rządzi się własnymi, przeciwnymi Stwórcy i wszystkiemu co dobre i ludzkie, prawami. I choć trudno jest teraz, nam śmiertelnym, osądzać czyny z tamtych dziwnych czasów, nie można też wymazać ich zupełnie z naszej pamięci. Należy raczej wyciągać z nich nauki na przyszłość._

_Zastanów się proszę jakie wnioski może wyciągnąć zwykły, bogobojny Fereldeńczyk z zaistniałego ciągu zdarzeń. Dodatkowo wciąż ogarnięty koszmarem Pomiotu, skonfundowany żywym pokazem ciemnych i mrocznych sił, w jego dotychczas spokojnym i prostym życiu? Słyszący o zbyt późno zapalonych ogniach Ishal i śmierci ukochanego króla? Zastanów się Konetabl, jaki wizerunek dla Nowej Szarej Straży chcesz stworzyć. Odpowiedzialnych bohaterów, którym można wybaczyć drobne, ludzkie, potknięcie na drodze do Dobra i Zbawienia? Czy może, niebezpiecznej grupy militarnej, za nic mającej prawa i własne przysięgi, składane przed wiekami i na wizerunek samej Oblubienicy, przysięgi o niezachwianej neutralności? Musisz, tak jak ja, dostrzegać powagę tej sytuacji!_

_Chwalę cię i podziwiam Konetabl za odwrócenie się od Weisshaupt i ich wpływów, niejasnych intencji, i planów na czas pokoju. Tak jak wszystkie kapłanki w Thedas zwracają się o przewodnictwo w stronę Słonecznego Tronu, tak myślę, że właściwym byłoby gdyby Szarzy Strażnicy strzegący Fereldenu znaleźli podobną przewodniczkę w postaci miłościwej królowej Anory. Powinni słuchać jej porad i słów mądrości, którymi już niejednokrotnie uratowała naród z ciemnych chwil. Ileż twoje bractwo już jej zawdzięcza? I czy to właśnie nie współpraca z Koroną przyczyniła się do ubicia Arcydemona?_

_Tak więc powtarzam Konetabl, zapomnij o zwadach i swoim własnym rozgorączkowaniu. Wynieś naukę z tej sytuacji, by hamować swój temperament i nie wypowiadać słów, których nie możesz później cofnąć. Nie dawać się sprowokować przez błahe plotki i insynuacje. Radzę teraz jak przyjaciółka._

_Przeproś kapłanki i damy dworu za swoje słowa i przyznaj, że mają prawo do różnych wątpliwości. Bo teraz najbardziej potrzebujesz ich zaufania i dobrego słowa, a nie zdobędziesz ich sarkaniem, krzykami i innymi zachowaniami godnymi, nie członka Rady Królewskiej, a bardziej dzieciaka z Obcowiska._

_Zrób to, a ja wybaczę też tobie. Zapomnę wszystkie przekleństwa jakie miałaś rzucić pod adresem moim i mojego kuzyna, arla Eamona. Módl się i pokutuj, a Andrasta ze Stwórcą wybaczą ci te heretyckie opowieści o smoku z Azylu. Wiem, że w twym sercu mieszka dobro, które potrzebuje jedynie zachęty, by ukazać się w pełnej świetlistości całemu Fereldenowi._

_Zrób to, a wiem, że sama zobaczysz jak bardzo zbłądziłaś. I gdy w końcu się spotkamy skropię twe czoło olejami i powstaniesz znów jako Gvalch'ca Cousland. By zmyć ślad twoich grzechów, zrobimy to nawet w tym samym miejscu, przed Wielką Katedrą. By wszyscy w Denerim ujrzeli twoją skruchę i powrót._

_Oczywistym jest, że wyrzeczenie się rodu, nazwiska i imienia, było pochopną, tragiczną wręcz decyzją. Nie tylko dlatego, że to plama na pamięci twoich rodziców, ale też jakie ma to konsekwencje dla nas wszystkich. Czyżbyś już zapomniała, że jesteś jedyną dziedziczką, i jako taka musisz dbać o dobro swojej domeny? Bez ciebie, bez tego nazwiska, Wysokoże, klejnot kraju, może równie dobrze zapaść się w odmętach morskich! Taka wizja powinna wprawić cię w smutek, taki sam, jeśli nie większy, jak mnie i Królową._

_Nie jesteś przecież pierwszym lepszym bękartem, by przyjmować i odrzucać imiona i inne dary zgodnie z własnym widzimisię. Masz obowiązki i zobowiązania Konetabl. Działasz nie we własnym imieniu, którego notabene na własne życzenie teraz nie masz, a w imieniu Fereldeńskie Szarej Straży, Królowej Anory i Stwórcy._

_Modlę się za twą duszę i ty też o tym pamiętaj, droga Konetabl. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce wrócisz do Denerim, by powitać mnie na nowy urzędzie, tak jak powinno mieć to miejsce tamtego nieszczęsnego dnia._

_Wielka Kapłanka Rosewyn Aurum_


	12. List Falki V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nawet mnie nie pytajcie czemu to tyle czasu zabrało skoro rozdział był w połowie napisany. Zwalić to mogę jedynie na Eliane. Meh.

_miesiąc Zbiorów, 9:31 Smoka_

_Drogi,_

_Szczęśliwie Amaranth jest ostatnio spokojny. Pozwala mi to na chwilę odpoczynku i refleksji. Na bezczynność. A sam wiesz jak tego nie znoszę. Przez ostatni tydzień trwało więc wielkie sprzątanie rezydencji Howe'ow. Odkurzyłam wszystkie zakamarki, wyrzuciłam stare zasłony. Cokolwiek byleby mieć zajęcie._

_Nie przeszkadza mi_ ta _przestrzeń, nie mam złych wspomnień związanych z tym miejscem. Wręcz przeciwnie, zawsze uwielbiałam willę w Amaranthcie, bardziej niż twierdzę. Może nawet bardziej niż zamek w Wysokożu. Dlatego teraz czuję się w obowiązku by odświeżyć wszystko. Sprawić by znów błyszczało._

_Trochę pomaga mi w tym Nathaniel, w końcu to wciąż bardziej jego rzeczy niż moje, ja jestem właścicielką tylko na piśmie, ale ledwo zaczęliśmy,  a on utknął między kuframi starych pamiątek. Musiałam zmusić rekrutów do skatalogowania biblioteki. Widzisz, jak nalegałeś, mamy teraz czterech przyszłych Strażników i są oni wprost okropni w każdej dziedzinie, która nie dotyczyłaby sprzątania. Z tym nawet nieźle sobie radzą._

_Wraz z jednym z nich, Batty, byłym studentem z Jader, odnalazłam całe skrzynie pism lady Eliane. Jej notatki botaniczne, korespondencję z Ines Arancią, eseje naukowe, mnóstwo listów i pamiętników. Cała ta wiedza, schowana, ukryta w kątach i na strychu._

_Rekruci wciąż przeglądają te materiały, co jakiś czas krzycząc, że trzeba to wszystko opublikować, a ja zaszyłam się w jednym z pokoi z osobistymi dziennikami. Czytam je i to jakby kroczyć znów przez Pustkę. Jej zapiski, wspomnienia są tak żywe._

_To co rzuca się w oczy od pierwszych stron: siła i oddanie Eleine. Coś bliskiego poświęceniu i samotności._

_Nie wiem ile mówiło się o małżeństwie Howe'ów w tych pierwszych latach po wojnie. Ja bardzo długo znałam jedynie wersję którą opowiedzieli mi rodzice. Nie tak daleką od prawdy, lecz wciąż ukrywającą pewne szczegóły. Drobne rzeczy o których i tak wiedziałam wcześniej, lecz dopiero teraz poznałam ich kontekst._

_W wersji z mojego dzieciństwa Rendon Howe był jednym z bohaterów wojny, odważny, który wbrew woli ojca, własnej krwi, walczył z okupantem. Który, mimo wielkiej dysproporcji sił, do końca bronił Białej Rzeki i w swoim poświęceniu został poważnie raniony przez Orlezjańskich kawalerów. A potem, gdy nasze wojska ruszyły z nową ofensywą, on był zbyt słaby, by walczyć i pozostał w Południowym Kresie doglądany przez lekarzy. I przez Eliane Bryland, już wtedy uzdolnioną medyczkę. W tej wersji połączenie opieki, wdzięczności, młodzieńczego zapału (byli wtedy przecież młodsi niż ja teraz), przesądziło o decyzji o ślubie. Tylko, że z czasem rany się zagoiły, a uczucia osłabły, i zostało jedynie dwoje ludzi, którzy nawet za bardzo za sobą nie przepadali._

_Teraz myśląc o tym dziwię się sobie, że nie widziałam w tej historii, tej wersji, przestrogi. Może to tylko moje zgorzknienie, zmiana czasów i okoliczności, ale nie powinnam była czekać z utęsknieniem czy suszyć róże w plecaku. I tak, to były bardziej potknięcia na drodze niż klęski, jak w przypadku Eliane i Rendona._

_Jednak bez względu na jakieś fatum wiszące nad wszystkimi moimi związkami (tak, to też o tobie, nie myśl że tak nie jest, inaczej byłbyś tu przy mnie), prawda dotycząca Howe'ów jest dość prosta. Ktoś inny mógłby nawet pokusić się o określenie tego "brzydką prawdą", ja myślę, że jest to tylko jeden z wielu podobnych przypadków. Małżeństwa bywają udane bądź nie, niezależnie od tego czy są wynikiem szczerego uczucia czy zaaranżowania._

_Eliene chciała jedynie końca wojny, funduszy na swoje studia i miejsca w którym w spokoju mogłaby prowadzić badania. Rendon chciał wpływów, dalekich koneksji rodzinnych, które zostały przed nim zamknięte przez głośną zdradę ojca. Oczywiście w tych pierwszych latach mieli razem wiele problemów, choćby przez_ mieszane _pochodzenie Eliane. (W kontekście mojego pochodzenia jest to jakoś upiornie zabawne. Tyle problemów, bo jej matka była Orlezjanką...) Szlachta Amaranthu była im tak nieprzychylna, że ślub został udzielony bez zgody Matki Przełożonej, a jedynymi świadkami byli moi rodzice. Chyba właśnie tak narodziła się też przyjaźń między naszymi rodzinami._

 _Howe współpracowali ze sobą w odbudowie arlatu i powiększaniu majątku, jednocześnie sabotując się wzajemnie w domu. Eliane pisze, że raz, wściekła po jednej z kłótni dotyczących Nathaniela, zeszła do piwnic i zatruła losowe butelki ulubionego przez męża wina. Dość by Rendon przyczołgał się do jej komnat błagając o antidotum, ale nie dość by go faktycznie zabić. On w zamian demolował pokoje, salony, sypialnie. Nie znosili się gorąco, jak ogień i woda, ale ciężko było dostrzec to za fasadami które stworzyli. Eliane pisze:_ Noszę czarne suknie i używam pachnideł z Nevvary, wszystko by wyglądać jak udręczony duch z Twierdzy Czuwania, a prawda jest taka, że to stroje na jego pogrzeb. A on mnie w nich uwielbia.

_(Ona zawsze lubiła odrobinę dramaturgi. Jak w orlezjańskim teatrze.)_

_Sprzeczali się nie o pieniądze, wystrój salonu, czy ile czasu poświęcają swoim hobby, a o relacje z innymi. Rendon miał zarzucać Eliane, że rozpieszcza dzieci, a ona miała pretensje o to jak mąż traktuje moich rodziców. Nazywała go pijawką._

_Zawsze sądziłam, że kobieta jak Eliane, energiczna i inteligentna, jeżdżąca po świecie, ma przyjaciół na pęczki. Teraz dowiaduję się, że być może miała jedynie moją mamę. Miała znajome, oczywiście, osoby którym kiwa się głową na powitanie i zamienia parę zdań na przyjęciach, ale Eleonor była kimś bliższym. Opisuje nawet wieczór gdy zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Mama była już w ósmym miesiącu ze mną i poprosiła Eliane o dotrzymanie towarzystwa, bo całe Wysokoże było w chaosie, pogrążone w przygotowaniach. I właśnie wtedy mama zapytała ją czy zechce zostać moją matką chrzestną. Eliane pisze, że wzruszyła się, być może nawet płakała, bo nikt wcześniej nie okazał jej takiego zaufania i wiary w nią. (Choć nie omieszkała dopisać na marginesie, że byłam najbrzydszym dzieckiem jakie widziała.)_

_Prawdę powiedziawszy, gdzieś między bieganiem po blankach z drewnianym mieczem, polowaniami z sokołem, pomiędzy dziecięcymi marzeniami o walczeniu jak Nocne Elfy (czy też inni bohaterowie Fereldenu), chciałam być właśnie jak lady Eliane. Bo było w niej coś magicznego i pięknego, dostojnego w tym jak upinała włosy i władczego w ruchach nadgarstków. Bo, już wiem na pewno, umiałaby zabić spojrzeniem, jak i uśmiechem. Ale to wszystko powierzchnia, jak w jeziorze, stworzony przez nią obraz. Wyremontowała Twierdzę Czuwania, zamówiła nowe zasłony, uszyła swoje suknie i sprowadziła czernidła i perfumy zza morza. (Ambra, teraz już znam nazwę...) Czytam jej pamiętniki i dowiaduję się coraz więcej, i choć może powinnam być zaskoczona, nie jestem wcale. Pamiętam ją na tyle dobrze, by wreszcie zrozumieć co tak naprawdę się w niej kryło._

~~_(Wyobrażać sobie, wiedzieć, że to coś jest też we mnie.)_ ~~

_Siedzę w jej amaranckim dworku, odświeżonym, a jakże, i piję wino. Z własnej kolekcji oczywiście, porzeczkowe. I zastanawiam się co teraz powiedziałaby o mnie lady Eliane, moja droga matka chrzestna. Pewnie coś o tym, że nie do twarzy mi w szarym i powinnam malować usta, ale nie oczy. (Zawsze, od dziecka, mi powtarzała, bym odwracała uwagę od oczu.) Że moja fryzura jest przestarzała. Staram się nie myśleć o śmierci Rendona i moim w niej udziale. O marniejącym Wysokożu._

_Waham się. Głównie czy powinnam, tak jak zresztą planowałam od początku, pokazać te zapiski Nathanielowi i Delili. Czy może powinnam na powrót zapieczętować je w jakiejś skrzyni i schować na strychu. Nie wiem co się stanie jeśli im to pokażę i, przyznam się, odrobinę obawiam się czy nie zniszczę tym wizji Eliane jaką mieli do tej pory. Równie mocno obawiam się tego co będzie jeśli zmilczę i ukryję. Wtrącę się w nie swoją, tylko zawłaszczoną, to właśnie robię, zawłaszczam sobie, historię rodzinną._

_Noce są coraz dłuższe, a wiatr od morza przybiera na sile. Pocieszam się nadzieja, że zobaczymy się znów na wiosnę._

_Twoja, Falka_


	13. Do M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam iść spać, a zamiast tego edytuję i wrzucam rozdział. Mogłabym to przyszlifować bardziej, ale słucham soundtracku z Wolf 359 (świetne słuchowisko btw~) i wydaje się to odpowiednie. Nie idealne, ale wystarczająco surowe, czyli takie jak chciałam.
> 
> Chętnie poczytam wszelkie spekulacje. I dobrego Nowego Roku :*

 

****_Piszę ten list, ale nie zostanie on nigdy wysłany. Może włożę go między kartki jednej z książek w bibliotece. Gdzieś w kącie między traktem historycznym, a tomikiem wierszy. Może zgniotę go w kulkę i wyrzucę w porcie. Przyczepię do nóżki sokoła, którego wypuszczę na wolność. Przed laty w podobny sposób pisałam do Aeno._

_Jednak ty już to wszystko wiesz. Rozmawiałyśmy o tym. Więc: mija kolejny miesiąc Zbiorów, a ja nie mogę wybrać się na grób w Wysokożu._

_Zmarł na suchoty. Zawsze miał kaszel i ciężko oddychał, i palenie ziół w niczym nie pomagało. A on zdawał się w ogóle o to nie dbać. Pogodny, choć jego ciało umierało przez lata. (Może stąd czerpał siłę, wiedział, że jest to nieuniknione.)_

_Nie ma tak naprawdę żadnego grobu, żadnej tablicy. Szczątki spalono, bo jednak był, mimo wszystko, Andrastianinem, i pogrzebano je pod drzewem w Obcowisku. Wszystko właśnie tak jak chciał. Choć nie mogłam wykonać jego woli. Nie mogłam nawet tego obserwować. Zawsze gadano._

_Ale teraz wydaje się to już nie mieć znaczenia._

_Chciałabym mieć czas, by pojechać do Obcowiska, i w pełnej galowej zbroi Straży klęknąć przed Vhenadahl. Może się pomodlić._

* * *

 

_Powinnaś zobaczyć jakie rzeczy znoszą nam szlachcice z arlatu, którzy chcą w ten sposób… nawet nie wiem. Prezentami przekonać nas (mnie) do przymykania oczu na pewne rzeczy. Chcą tego z chciwości, nie ma żadnego innego powodu. Przychodzą więc z trunkami i obrazami, i klejnotami. Staram się im odmawiać, nie potrzebuję świecidełek._

_Ale dziś zobaczyłam te złote bransolety. Grube, z głębokim, zdobionym wzorem w stylu Alamarri. Zdają się być bardziej artefaktem niż biżuterią, którą można by nosić. Spodobałyby ci się. Powiedziałabyś, że są ochydne, ale i to samo mówiłaś o każdej innej drobnostce, którą ci dałam._

_Wiem, nie musiałaś nic mówić. Wystarczyło spojrzeć w twoje oczy. Z jaką dumą je nosisz. Wciąż masz mój wisior, prawda? Tej historii chyba nie zdążyłam ci opowiedzieć._

_Zbliżały się moje urodziny, już nawet nie pamiętam które, ale razem z Fergusem wykradłam się z zamku do Obcowiska. Mieliśmy kaptury i plecaki, i specjalnie ubrudziliśmy się po drodze, by wyglądać na podróżnych. Aeno udawał przez pół dnia, że wcale nas nie poznał. Jedliśmy z nim ciasto i piliśmy napar z pokrzywy._

_Dał każdemu z nas kawałek drewna, żebyśmy coś wyrzeźbili. Fergus usiłował zrobić statek, prawie pokaleczył się nożem. Ja, nawet nie pamiętam, pewnie jakieś zwierze, mabari lub sokoła. Aeno…_

_Aeno zrobił wisiory wszystkich Nocnych Elfów. I ten jeden dał też mnie._

* * *

 

_Nie przestaję o tobie myśleć. Powiesz, że to niepotrzebne i powinnam odpuścić, ale ja nie potrafię. Nie, gdy wiem, że gdzieś tam jesteś z dzieckiem. Po prostu chcę żebyś była bezpieczna._

_Loghaina przy mnie nie ma, i myślę, że on woli udawać, że wcale o to nie dba. Ale ja wiem, ja pamiętam. I chciałabym móc kiedyś zobaczyć to dziecko z którym wiąże mnie takie przeznaczenie._

_Z tego też byś się śmiała, ale myślę, że rozumiesz. Czuję się uratowana. Moje życie nigdy wcześnie nie zależało od tak drobnej rzeczy. Istoty._

_Zastanawiam się jak dałaś dziecku na imię. I jakiego koloru ma oczy. Jak wygląda twój uśmiech ilekroć obserwujesz gdy śpi. Chciałabym dzielić to wszystko z tobą. Oczywiście, pod warunkiem, że i ty byś tego chciała._

_Czasem wracam do twojego listu, tego który zostawiłaś mi w Azylu, i myślę, mam nadzieję, że zgodziłabyś się._

* * *

 

_Mam to jedno wspomnienie o Aeno, zaraz po tym jak… To było po tym jak poznałam prawdę. (Tamten dzień pamiętam doskonale, jakby ktoś wyrwał mi dywan spod nóg. Pamiętam, że chciałam nawet uciec. Gdziekolwiek, byle daleko.)_

_Ćwiczyłam łucznictwo na dziedzińcu i on też się pojawił. Znał wszystkie zakamarki zamku i przejścia, miał przecież czas by wyuczyć się ich na pamięć. Zjawiał się więc czasem niespodziewanie, zawsze ze zręcznym kłamstwem co robi i gdzie idzie. Nie wiedziałam jak się zachować, czy powitać go, czy zignorować._

_Przyłączył się do moich ćwiczeń, milcząc, tylko co jakiś czas dawał mi drobną poradę, a ja go słucham, w końcu się na tym znał. Musiało to trwać cały dzień, bo przerwaliśmy dopiero o zmierzchu._

_Poklepał mnie po ramieniu, jak konia, i poszedł sobie. Tak jak przyszedł, głośno oznajmiając strażnikom swoją obecność kiepskim antiviańskim akcentem. Myślę, że był równie mocno zmieszany tym wszystkim co ja._

* * *

 

_Tęsknię nawet za burzami na wybrzeżu Wysokoża. Odgłosem grzmotów i widokiem błyskawic. W Amaranthcie jest inaczej. Łagodniej. Oczywiście wiedziałam to wcześnie, spędzałam przecież wiele czasu z Howe’ami. Pierwsze dni lata, potem Satinalia. Nie jestem tu po raz pierwszy._

_Ale po raz pierwszy jestem sama. Czy raczej: mam czas by zastanowić się nad tą samotnością. Mam czas i go marnuję, siedząc bezczynnie i użalając się nad sobą. Patrząc w gasnący kominek i gniotąc strony na których miałam pisać listy. U moich nóg Zireael, parskająca przez sen. Zastanawiam się ile z tego wszystkie należy się właśnie mnie. Czy byłabym w stanie oddać ciepłe komnaty i drogie zbroje._

_Skandal:_ Couslandówna zrzeka się swojego nazwiska!

 _A ja mam wrażenie, że zbyt często w ostatnim roku powoływałam się na nie, zamiast moje zdolności._ Dobre imię otwiera wiele drzwi, _tego uczyli mnie rodzice. Moje nie jest aż tyle warte, nie gdy jest z pogranicza taboo i skalane krwią. (Kazałaś mi zapomnieć, ale ja odmawiam. Nie zapomnę tego co zrobiłam z Azylem.)_

_Więc zrobiłam to o czym tak gorąco szeptałam ci przy ognisku. Wtedy to był jedynie śmiały koncept, teraz jednak, teraz mnie na to stać. I może zamyka to pewne drzwi, zalewa moje biurko wściekłymi listami z połowy Fereldenu, ale daje mi też tę wolność, której zawsze życzył mi Aeno._

_Nie byłby ze mnie dumny, ani trochę. Lecz nie o aprobatę zmarłych tu chodzi._

* * *

 

_Wiesz, że nie odpuszczę. I choćbyś ukrywała się na drugim końcu świata, za morzami. Czy głęboko w Pustce. Gdziekolwiek, gdzie myślisz, że nie zdołam cię dosięgnąć… Znajdę cię._

_I sprowadzę z powrotem do siebie. Choćby na chwilę._

To moja obietnica.


	14. List Nathaniela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierwszy wściekły list z Wysokoża.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, obiecałam sobie, że wrzucę ten rozdział jak już uda mi się ogarnąć sobie praktyki, i oto jest! \o/ paczta jak mi się pięknie układa 2018  
> Co do samego rozdziału: coś mi mówiło, żeby nie stosować tylu wytluszczeń, ale stwierdziłam f* it, i tak jest chyba ooc. Widzę go jako takiego bardzo ekspresywnie wściekłego, z machaniem rękami i zatrzymywaniem się w połowie zdania, żeby zrobić aghrr!, i robi podobnie pisząc, lol. Mam za to nadzieję, że tym razem wyłapałam wszystkie orty i literówki, bo serio, wstyd D:

 

_31 dzień Zbiorów, 9:31 Smoka_

_Falka,_

_Co ty sobie myślałaś, siedząc w Amaranthcie i przerzucając papiery zamiast... Choćby słowem wspomnieć o tym co stało się w Denerim?! Minął już miesiąc, a utrzymywanie nas, twoich oficerów, przyjaciół do diabła!, w niewiedzy nie przysłużyło się ani trochę. Gorzej, wszystko co mieliśmy zrobić w Wysokożu jest w tej chwili kompletnie zablokowane. To chyba cud, że w ogóle wpuszczono nas do miasta._

_Nie wspominając już o tym, że, ja wiem że jesteś impulsywna, ale jeżeli prawdą jest to co miałaś powiedziałaś o Wielkiej Kapłance, to stawiasz się na granicy..? Nawet nie wiem, ale jest źle! I naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to wszystko jedno wielkie nieporozumienie, jednak **ciężko mi w to uwierzyć**. Szczególnie, że bardzo dobrze pamiętam twoje milczenie w Twierdzy, choć wtedy myślałem, jak i reszta z nas, że to wydarzenia z Brecillian wciąż ci ciążą. Teraz jednak wiem lepiej. Teraz, czuję się oszukany._

_Nie możesz zatajać takich rzeczy. Nie możesz kłamać, gdy chodzi o los Straży. Nie wtedy, gdy większość twojej obecnej Straży, tak jak ty!, to ludzie powołani z Prawa. Ty sama, gdybyś mogła byłabyś w innym miejscu!_

_Jednak jesteśmy w tym razem, ty na szczycie, dowodzisz nami, a my wykonujemy twoje rozkazy i ufamy twojemu osądowi. To zaufanie musi być obustronne, bo inaczej nic nie osiągniemy. **Zrozum to Falka, i dobrze się zastanów się na przyszłość.**_

_Piszę to wszystko jako przyjaciel, ale też jako twój oficer, twoja prawa ręka. Robię dokładnie to o co mnie prosiłaś, analizuję twoje rozkazy i czyny. **I mam prawo do bycia zaniepokojonym.**_

_Co do Wysokoża... Gdy tylko z Sigrun pojawiłem się pod bramami miasta przywitały nas Matki zakonne. Chłodniej niż się spodziewaliśmy. Odmówiły nam noclegu w Zakonie czy współpracy w ogóle. Nie mogliśmy spotkać się z Przełożoną czy chociaż zostawić jej twojego listu. Całkowity brak współpracy. Jak jakiś rzezimieszek musiałem zakraść się na mszę w katedrze, i to tylko po to by usłyszeć kazanie o tym że "_ **Stwórca ostatecznie odwrócił się od Szarych** _"._

_Jedynym przedstawicielem zakonu z jakim udało nam się porozmawiać dłużej niż dwie minuty, był kapitan templariuszy stacjonujących w zamku. Opowiedział nam o Denerim, wyjawił, że Matki postępują jedynie zgodnie ze wskazówkami jakie osobiście (bo ponoć minęliśmy się tylko o dzień) dała im sama Wielka Kapłanka. Jednak już dlaczego templariusze zajęli zamek wasz nie udało nam się z niego wyciągnąć. Mają tam całą wioskę namiotów z heraldyką swojego zakonu._

_Dopóki nie załatwisz swojego bałaganu w jakiś pokojowy sposób nie jesteśmy w stanie nic zrobić w mieście. Chodzimy tylko po porcie i Obcowisku, pytając mieszkańców co trzeba w pierwszej kolejności naprawić. Dużo mówi się o kanalizacji. I stoczni. Ale na temat Couslandów czy Zakonu ludzie raczej milczą. Czemu w sumie nie można się dziwić, gdy templariusze praktycznie zastąpili zwykłą straż miasta._

_Nathaniel_

_PS: Sigrun każe przekazać, że nie wie kim jest Eamon i Rosewyn, ale to dobrze, że kazałaś im się jebać. Twierdzi, że to bardzo w stylu zgromadzenia Orzammaru._


	15. List Anory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Właściwie to ten rozdział miał pojawić się dopiero po niespodziance, ale pisanie tej niespodzianki zabrało mi absurdalnie dużo czasu i cały harmonogram [lol, tak, mam takie coś] poszedł się walić.
> 
> also, jak ktoś jest ciekaw to można mnie dorwać na tumblru jako [thirstforred](https://thirstyforred.tumblr.com/), gdzie zamierzam poprzeklejać część swoich mniej spoilerowych notatek dotyczących tej serii i np będzie można zobaczyć jak wyglądają niektóre psotacie poboczne [shrug]

 

_1 dzień Opadów, 9:31 Smoka_

_Gvalch'ca Cousland, Konetabl Fereldenu, Komendant Szarej Straży w Fereldene, teyrna Wysokoża i arlessa Amaranthu, Obrończyni Fereldenu,_

_Zgaduję, że to tylko twoje gorące zaangażowanie w sprawy Amaranthu. Chęć wykazania się kompetencjami. Pilne zajęcia o wadzie niemal kontynentalnej. Chwilowe zaćmienie umysłu. Nagła nieumiejętność czytania. Wybierz sobie, ja o to nie dbam. Nie chcę otrzymać pięciu stronic odpowiedzi, gdzie nieumiejętnie tłumaczysz się z wyrzucenie trzech listów z pieczęcią Kancelarii Królewskiej._

_Nie stać się na ignorowanie mojej pieczęci. Nie stać cię na ignorowanie_ mnie _. Pamiętaj o tym._

_Chociaż może to i lepiej, że nie przybiegłaś od razu z przeprosinami. Dało mi to czas na rozmówienie się z damami dworu o zbyt ostrych językach i opiniach. Lekkim utemperowaniu ich. Widzisz, jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. Ja wspieram moją Konetabla, a ty -_

_Cóż, na początek dobrze by było, gdybyś przestała publicznie obrzucać się z Eamonem oskarżeniami o zdradę. Niegrzeczne to i bez owocne. Chcesz mieć w nim wroga? Chcesz mieć wrogów w całym rodzie Guerrin i ich wasalach? Proszę bardzo. Jednak nie rób tego kosztem Fereldenu._

_To samo tyczy się Rosewyn. Która, chciałabym nadmienić, jest zdecydowanie lepszą osobą, gdy już zamieni się z nią te dwa czy trzy słowa. Że przysłał ją Słoneczny Tron? Taka jest tradycja, na którą wszyscy bogobojni Fereldeńczycy godzą się od wieków. Że nigdy nie była naszą kandydatką? To oznacza jedynie, że nie znamy Matek Zakonu, które nas otaczają, tak dobrze jakbyśmy tego chciały. Łatwo się z tym pogodzić, i wyciągnąć naukę._

_Błędem nie jest pojawienie się Rosewyn w naszym planie, ona jest tylko drobną niedogodnością, którą mogłyśmy bez większych problemów obejść. Błędem było twoje zachowanie, to że dałaś się prostej prowokacji. To że dałaś jej narzędzia by sięgnęła po więcej niż należy się zwykłej kapłance w Denerim. Za_ to _będziesz musiała zapłacić._

_Lecz nie martw się! Cóż, byś droga Falko zrobiła bezemnie, mojego doświadczenia w rozprawianiu się z krnąbrnymi poddanymi. Pewnie słowo w słowo wszystko co w liście wymieniła ci Rosewyn, czyż nie? Lecz gdy ja czuwam, wszystko kończy się szczęśliwie._

_Kompromis jest prosty: przeprosisz Rosewyn, w oficjalnym piśmie. Zrobisz to tak kwieciście i słodko, że przez lata będzie to pokazywać swoim koleżankom w Zakonie. Ona natomiast odpuści ci publiczną kompromitację jaką byłaby ta cała ceremonia, którą sobie wymyśliła. O zbrodniach wojennych, czy raczej potencjalnych zbrodniach wojennych, i herezjach już nikt nie będzie rozmawiał. A przynajmniej nikt kogo słowo cokolwiek by znaczyło. W tej kwestii możesz mi zaufać._

_Co do jednego Rosewyn mogła mieć jednak rację. Odcięcie się od rodu?_

_Cokolwiek chodzi ci po głowie, robisz tym tylko problemy mojej kancelarii. Jeżeli to jest jakiegoś rodzaju przejaw buntu czy wyrażenie własnej indywidualności... Proszę bardzo, nie dbam o to tak długo jak nie sprawia faktycznych problemów. Lecz, gdy takie się pojawią - pamiętaj, że..._

_Pamiętaj po prostu przed kim odpowiadasz. I za co. Bo wiem jak bardzo zależy ci na ojczyźnie._

_Anora Maeve Theirin née Mac Tir, Królowa Fereldenu, Władczyni Alamarri, Avvarów i Chasyndów, teyrna Denerim, dziedziczka Gwaren, suwerenka Orzammaru i Morza Przebudzonych_


End file.
